The World of the Deep
by PhoenixW4Me
Summary: Seto starts having strange dreams of a girl that looks axactly like Sara and Sara's cousins are coming to visit. Can the Kaiba gang bring down the new threat rising before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Seto's Dream of Sara**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

_Seto's dreams had been the same ever since he and Sara had defeated Akunadin and freed Noah from CyberWorld. They each showed Sara on the edge of a cliff wearing a sea-blue dress. She looked off into the sea-filled horizon. But this time was different. She had a blue bow in her hand and a good dozen arrows in a quiver on her back. Her gown was split to her hips on both sides. Her hair was tied near the end with an ocean-blue ribbon. Seto took a step closer._

_"Take one more step if you're brave enough," she said with hatred and harshness in her voice. _

_"Sara?" Sara turned. Her eyes were closed. She opened them. They glowed like hot coals but weren't her normal light blue-color. They were as blue as her dress and flashing like the sea. _

_"I'm. Not. SARA!" THe sea spit up three long tentacles of water that wrapped around Sara and picked her up. _

_"Wait!" Seto tried to run forward but his legs were frozen to the spot. The tentacles dragged her down to the ocean. With a wave of her white tail she vanished. One of the tentacles shot itself at him._

* * *

><p>Seto snapped awake. His schoolbooks lay on the desk before him. He realized he was still in his blue uniform and at school. The classroom was empty and the only other person in the building were a few faculty members and standing by the door was Sara. Looking as serene as ever.<p>

"Hey sleepyhead," Sara said with her gentle smile.

"Hey," he said breathlessly. Sara walked over and placed her hand onto his shoulder.

"Come on. It's Noah's first day of school. He wanted us to pick him and Mokuba up after." Seto put his books into his bag and gave his head a quick shake. "Looks like you had a daymare."

"Yea. It was strange." Seto rubbed his temples and stood up. "But let's go get my brothers."

* * *

><p>Noah practically jumped into the car and landed next to Sara. The light blue-grey of his uniform set off his bright violet eyes. His hair had been recently dyed brown like Seto's so he did look like his younger brother.<p>

"So how was it?" Sara asked. Noah beamed with joy.

"Incredible. There was a pop quiz today and I flew through it without a problem. It was so easy right Mokuba?" Mokuba came in looking rather ragged. He took the seat closest to the door and sighed.

"Speak for yourself. That was murder." Sara smiled at the difference between the two.

"Noah could probably give you a hand with those sorts of things."

"Yea Mokuba. I can be your tutor!" Mokuba sighed and sunk deeper into the seat until he was on his knees on the car floor.

"Are you kidding? School's torment enough. If I don't get it I fail. It's always been that way no matter how many notes I take." Sara started giggling while Noah started laughing at his brother. Seto couldn't help but chuckle. He looked out the window at the passing Domino City.

_"The dream had a girl just about Sara's age and looking exactly like her," _he looked over at Sara now doubled over with laughter at a joke Noah had told, "_could Sara have another self like Yugi did?"_

* * *

><p>The car dropped Noah and Mokuba off at the house before taking Seto and Sara off to Kiaba Corp. Mokuba looked at his "twin."<p>

"Want to play some video games?"

"No wonder you don't like school. You melt your brain with video games."


	2. Chapter 2

**Six Annoyances**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Seto walked into class and looked around. No one else was there.

"That's strange. Sara's usually here before me." Seto took his seat and opened his book. If Sara wasn't there five minutes after him it was time to get worried.

Sara slowly opened the door a few minutes later and she looked exahusted.

"You alright?" Seto asked a little worried. Sara nodded as she took her seat. Again unlike her she fell asleep on her arms. "Sara?" Two black-haired girls with white skin walked into the room and took seats next to Sara.

"Cousin! Wake up!" shouted one girl with blue eyes. Sara snapped up and shook her head.

"What?"

"You fell alseep in the classroom again," the second girl said.

"Kiki. Kim. Please. You two kept me up all night and I'm exahusted," Sara said snappishly. Seto noticed around her neck was a black rope with two silver pearls next to a silver dolphin charm with a sapphire underbelly. Kiki smiled at her cousin. She had a necklace just like Sara's but her's was a turtle instead of a dolphin.

"Oh cousin. You give us too much credit." Kim said. Kim's eyes were a deep-sea greenish color and her necklace had a killer whale.

"I'm guessing you're Sara's cousins," Seto said. The three girls turned. Kim and Kiki's cheeks turned deep-cherry red as they started giggling.

"Hey Seto," Sara said sleepily. Kim waved at him. Seto reached over and placed a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"You sure you're alright?" Sara covered a yawn and nodded.

"Just a little tired."

"A little? You look like you've been out all night with a 2000 pound weight on your back." Sara streached.

"Basically I was." Kiki grabbed Sara's arm and pulled her back towards Kim and herself.

"Who is that?"

"My boyfriend, Seto Kiaba," Sara said with a snap in her tone that Seto hadn't heard before. Kim looked past her sister and Sara and smiled at Seto like a small schoolgirl. Sara snapped her fingers in front of Kim's face. "Hello. Kim come back to Earth."

"What?"

"You were drooling." Sara's eyes were partially irritated because she'd been up all night and because her cousins couldn't stop gawking at Seto. "Sheesh. QUit making goo-goo eyes at my guy." Her Millennium Summoner started glowing under her sleeve. She pushed it up. Seto had returned the Millennium Rod after their battle with Akunadin so she had the complete set. The Rod and the Puzzle were glowing.

"What's that?" Kiki asked. Sara pulled out the Rod. It grew to full size and she handed it to Seto. SHe tried to pull out the Puzzle but it wouldn't budge. She pulled out the Necklace and put it on over her dolphin. The golden eye flashed but gave Sara no vision. She took it off and put it back. Seto hid the Rod in his bag and kept an eye out for any sign of danger.

"Kiki asked what that was Sara?"

"This is the Millennium Summoner. A gift from Uncle Max." Kim and Kiki started laughing.

"Seriously?" Kiki asked. The door opened before Sara could reply. Yugi Moto, Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler, and Bakura Ryo walked in.

"Oh great. The geek squad," Sara said as she quickly covered the Millennium Summoner. The Puzzle's place was the only part that showed. Seto smiled. It was the first time he'd heard Sara call Yugi's gang the geek squad. Joey walked over and placed his hands on Sara's desk threateningly.

"We ain't no geeks!" Sara crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're right Wheeler. Your friends are geeks. You're an over-grown monkey." Sara smiled while Joey started stuttering over what to say.

"Nice one Sara," Seto smiled.

"Why I oughta-" Sara kicked Joey's shin as his fist clenched.

"Get back to your seat monkey-boy." She waved him away with her left hand. Yugi saw the Puzzle in her Summoner and walked over. "Can I help you?"

"Where did you get that?" Sara scowled.

"The Summoner?"

"No. The Puzzle." Sara clenched her teeth.

"How should I know? It was gift to me. Now get back to your little friends before you really make me mad." Yugi backed away and talked with his friends.

* * *

><p>Sara stood on the roof and looked over the Summoner.<p>

"What is up with this thing?" Sara asked. She raised it the way she'd raise it to Summon a monster. Sara covered her eyes as a golden light surrounded the Summoner and a humaniod figure appeared.

"Who are you?" Sara demanded. to the man. He looked like a taller, darker Yugi with his hair sticking up in a few places.

"My name is Pharaoh Atem." Sara cocked an eyebrow and looked him over. He was dressed like a Pharaoh sure enough.

"So you're cousin to Pharaoh Seto?" Sara asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Indeed. And you are?" Sara flipped some hair over her shoulder.

"Sara. Sara Stone." Atem looked her over.

"You remind me of a woman my cousin loved named Kisara. Is that you?" Sara's eyebrow went up a little more.

"Is this some sort of an interrigation?"

"No. It's called curiosity."

"Like they say, 'Curiosity killed the cat.'"

"They do say that quite a bit don't they?" Seto came up onto the roof.

"Hey Sara. Class is about to-" he stopped as soon as he laid eyes on Atem. "You?" Atem turned around.

"Kiaba!" Sara tapped the Puzzle and Atem disappeared.

"What was that?" Seto asked as he got closer.

"I haven't the slightest." Seto took her hand.

"Come on. Class is going to start soon." Sara smiled and wrapped her arm around his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreams and Calls**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sara threw herself onto her bed as soon as she got home. She nuzzled her pillow and kicked off her shoes. Her eyes closed as she drifted away from reality.

* * *

><p><em>Sara shook her head. She didn't know why but she had a headache the size of Texas. She looked up and saw a grey mist. The ground she was on was a silvery color and felt like silk under her fingers. She looked down at herself and saw a pink dress that a fairy would wear. It got lighter around the hem and covered her feet. Her shoulders and arms were bare save for the Millennium Summoner on her left arm. Her hair was lightly curled and felt like silk as she ran her fingers through it. She looked up for some sign as to where she was. The stars were unfamiliar to her and there were more than she'd ever seen before. She stood and looked around.<em>

_"Nice to see you Kisara." Sara turned towards the male voice. He looked like a human with black hair like so many she'd met before and he was nearly was tall as Seto. The only thing about him was that his eyes were red. "Once again we're home," he said with a look on his face that scared her._

_"Who are you?" she demanded. She didn't want to fight unless it was nessicary so she raised the Summoner. "Millennium Summoner! Duel Mode!" The feathers grew and the Millennium Items vanished into the gold. _

_"Now now Kisara no need for violence. We're all that we've got left." Sara gritted her teeth. _

_"Who are you?" The man smiled._

_"You know me more than you think Kisara."_

_"Stop calling me that! And I've never met you!" A red glow surrounded the man. Behind him a Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared. "What? You're an Egyptian Dragon too?"_

_"I was never on the disgusting planet called Earth. You and I were both born here." Sara snarled. _

_"This is the last time I'll ask. If you don't answer me I'll destroy you with my monsters! WHO! ARE! YOU!" Sara screamed. _

_"Who else would I be if I could get into your dreams? I'm none other than your brother, Olivander, Kisara."_

_"Wrong answer! I Summon You! Almighty Duos!" Duos didn't appear. Sara stood there mortified. "But. Dous."_

_"On this planet only dragons may appear. And only those concived here." _

_"What do you mean by that?" Sara started glowing with her teal power. _

_"I mean that only your Blue-Eyes White Dragon, my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and our parents are the only things that may appear here," Olivander said slyly._

_"Shut up! Not even you can stand against my Blue-Eyes!" Sara screamed as her dragon appeared behind her. "Your Dragon has an attack power of 2400 ATK points and my Blue-Eyes has 3000 ATK points. Even in defense mode my Blue-Eyes packs a tougher punch than you in attack mode!" _

_"Hilarious Kisara."_

_"Stop calling me 'Kisara'! My name's Sara and I'm from Earth. I'll duel you if you want but I won't let you win! No matter what happens your monster is going to lose!"_

_"And what makes you say that?"_

_"Because as long as I, the Blue-Eyes White Guardian, am on the field my dragon gets 2500 ATK points."_

_"But you're not the Guardian now are you?" _

_"Perhaps. But that'll change."_

_"I'm out of time Kisara. But we'll meet again." Sara ran forward with her fists clenched._

* * *

><p>Sara snapped up in bed. She looked at her clock. It was nearly dinnertime. She was covered in sweat and still in her school uniform. The doorbell went off.<p>

"I'll get it!" Olive shouted. Sara went into the restroom with some clothes to change into. She came out a few minutes later with soaking wet hair and in a pair of skinny jeans and a light blue T-Shirt. "Hi Seto! What're doing here?" Olive said.

"Sara invited Mokuba, Noah and me to dinner after school." Sara walked down the stairs.

"Hey you." She walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I kinda fell asleep when I got home and wasn't able to make dinner."

"Luckly we were!" Kiki sang from the kitchen. A bright light like an explosion came from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Mokuba asked from behind Seto. Noah poked his head around and pulled out his cell phone.

"I've got a good pizza service on my cell. Should we risk the food they're creating or just be safe." Sara looked in the direction of the kitchen then back to Noah.

"Hurry." Noah quickly dialed, ordered and hung up. Another explosion came from the kitchen. Kim came out with her black hair standing up all over.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She vanished into the kitchen. "Kiki! Be careful with that blowtorch!" Sara sighed and shook her head.

"My gosh. My cousins."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Action Starts**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sara sat on a bench on school grounds while her cousins were rushing to find their way. She'd left earlier to get away and have a moment of peace. She felt the nice cool breeze on her neck. She sighed and quietly wished to herself that moments like this would last forever. The Millennium Summoner got nearly as hot as fire.

"What on earth?"

"'Ello love," said a boy. Sara turned towards the voice. He was obviously Austrailian. His hair was blond like sand and his eyes were blue like the ocean. He was roughly four or five inches taller than Sara and on his left arm was a Duel Disk.

"And you are?" The boy smiled a crooked smile and placed his deck into it's section.

"Call me Ryan girl."

"I'm Sara. And I'm not interested in a Duel." Ryan's smile got coy as Sara walked away.

"You won't have much of a choice. It's what the boss wants. Kissy." Sara froze in her tracks.

"I told you I'm Sara. I'm not KISARA!"

"Sure you ain't Kissy."

"Olivander sent you didn't he?" Sara demanded with her fists clenched.

"Your borther thought you'd remember him."

"I have no older brother!" Sara said. Faster than Ryan could reply Sara was right next to him with her fist in his stomach. He doubled over gasping for breath. "Next time you try to get near me with stupid jibberish like that again I'll do far worse." Sara turned away and stormed into the building. Ryan pulled out his cell phone and dialed up someone.

"It's definately her. The boss said we might have some trouble. But she's got one heck of an amount of spirit."

* * *

><p>Sara shoved her shoes into her locker and slipped on her nicer school shoes. She slammed the dorr shut and growled under her breath.<p>

"Morning Miss Bad Mood."

"Not funny Seto." Sara stormed off to class and sighed heavily as she rubbed her temples. Seto came in and took his seat.

"Something wrong?"

"Yea. I shouldn't have snapped like that. Sorry."

"All nighter again?"

"Kinda. And some nit-wit wanted to Duel me."

"Who?"

"Some punk Austrailian kid named Ryan."

"Do you know him?"

"No. When we lived in Austrailia we lived in the Outback near a speacialist in skin mutations."

"What?"

"Nevermind." Sara fiddled with her dolphin charm.

"What's that for?" Seto asked.

"This?" Sara asked pulling on her necklace. Seto nodded. "It's a sea animal charm. Humans might wear them for meer looks. Mermiads wear them to represent what animal they can communicate telepathically with." Seto's eyebrow went up. "It allows me to talk mentally with any type of dolphin."

"Oh. And that makes perfect sense."

"Any mermaid can take a necklace like this but only for a few it actually works."

"OK. One of these days you're going to have to sit me down with whatever book it is that mermaids learn all this stuff with." Sara reached into her bag that was a little bigger than normal today and pulled out a book nearly the size and thickness of her head.

"I had a feeling you might want to know all this stuff eventually. So I started brining this everywhere I went today." The cover looked like it was made of light blue coral and crushed seashells. Sara handed the book to Seto. The second she let go the book's wieght yanked Seto out of his chair. "You alright?" Seto groaned as he picked himself up.

"For the most part. Yea. I'm pretty sure I broke my fingers but other than that I'm fine."

"Is that book seriously that heavy?"

"Yea," Seto said as he slipped his fingers out from under the book. "On the upside my fingers are still intact." Sara picked up the book and set it on his desk.

"I have been carrying that thing all over the world so it would make sense that I'm a tad stronger with it." Seto sat down and opened the book. It's pages were yellowing and the binding was nearly ready to fall apart. There were different pictures of different royal families. One of them made him stop. It had a family with a father that looked like Sara's and mother with long black hair with hazel eyes. The son had black hair and his irises were red. THe princess looked exactly like Sara.

"Wow."

"Now that is wired," Sara said over his shoulder. The princess had a quiver of arrows over her back and wore the same dress Sara had worn in her duel against Akunadin.

"Definately."

"I've carried this around for years and I never noticed that."

"You never noticed a mermaid princess that looks exactly like you?" Sara smiled.

"Yea never noticed. Hold on." Sara looked closer at the picture. "That boy."

"What?"

"Olivander." Seto looked at the text but it was written in a mix of Latin and Greek.

"Can you read this?" Sara shook her head.

"You have to have some serious tech skills to read that." They met eyes.

"Noah."

"Who now?" Kiki asked as she and Kim burst into the door. They were both red in the face, sweaty and even from a distance smalled like pigs. Sara gagged.

"My little brother, Noah. Brunette. Violet eyes? Sound familiar?" Kiki shrugged and took her seat. Sara made a face like she was about to lose what breakfast she'd had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sara Duels**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Noah looked over the text.

"This is definately a mix of Latin and Greek. I can translate it. But it wouldn't be much help here. It's just names. But oddly enough the princess' name here is Kisara. Close to Sara." Sara sighed. She and Seto taken both boys to her house and Mokuba was wrestling with David in the living room. "But on the next page," Noah carefully turned the page, "This says something about the siblings being pitted together and fighting against each other. The prince, Olivander, had an emormous monster called a Leviathan that nearly killed his sister. She turned him into a star instead of killing him. It took most of her power and when she was married she always told her children to talk to that star when they were troubled."

"Basically telling their uncle what was on their minds," Sara said. Kiki and Kim had gone into the kitchen with an assortment of tools and a five gallon tank of gasoline. An explosion came from the kitchen. "Hey! One more explosion and you're both banned from that kitchen!" Kiki and Kim looked into the room with black soot covering their faces except for their eyes which were covered with goggles.

"We're making dinner," Kiki said.

"No you're not. Last night we nearly ate crushed aluminum cans swimming in gasoline." Noah stuck his tongue from his mouth in a look of disgust.

"It was supposed to be cheesecake!" Kim sckreiched.

"On what planet?" Sara asked irritated.

"We're not all that corrdinated with what we put in the pot alright?"

"True. But anything alive crawles out all heck's gonna break out," Sara threatened. Kiki and Kim vanished into the kitchen as Sara got the look in her eye of a plan.

"You're thinking of something devious," Seto said. Sara nodded and placed her index on her chin.

"I'll go up against Yugi and Wheeler tomorrow after school. I'll wadger my deck and I'll make Wheeler and Yugi wadger their best cards as well."

"You against two? That doesn't sound fair," Noah said.

"That's why I'll duel as well. But why Wheeler?" Seto said standing up.

"Wheeler had a card that was a ledgendary dragon too. He might have it again now. And. In a tag team duel it's the first person to hit zero and that team loses." Seto smiled at Sara's plan.

* * *

><p>"Hey Moto." Yugi stopped in his tracks. Seto stopped Joey in his.<p>

"Yes Sara?" Sara smiled wickedly at him.

"I want to challenge you and your little friend here. Your best cards and my own deck on the line."

"What ya talkin' about Stone? Yug here's the Fuel;ist Kingdom number one," Joey said with his ears turning a little red.

"I'm aware of that Brooklyn Rage. But I have afeeling I'll win with you playing as well."

"So like two on one?"

"No you nimrod. I'll be dueling as well," Seto said crossly. Sara slipped a left-handed Duel Disk onto her right arm and slapped her deck into place.

"On the roof. Five minutes." Sara and Seto started on their way upstairs.

"You think they'll take it?"

"Definately. Wheeler won't be able to resist and Yugi's not about to let his best friend duel us alone." Sara took the lead and darted up the stairs onto the roof. She climbed onto the shack and took a seat. Seto followed her lead. Sara took a deep breath and smiled. "3. 2. 1." Joey nearly broke the door down as he ran onto the roof.

"Where are ya richies?"

"Right here Wheeler. And you're so predictable." Sara jumped down from her seat and her Duel Disk was set into attack mode. Joey pulled on his Duel Disk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tag Duel**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sara looked at her hand of cards.

_"Let's see. Three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Mirror Force, and Time Wizard." _Sara smiled.

"So who's first here richies?" Joey asked.

"We are," Sara said as she drew one more card. She froze before she placed it in her hand. "And I play one magic card face down and play my Time Wizard in Attack mode." Time Wizard appeared before them. "And I'll end my turn there."

"Alright then. I'll play Red-Eyes Black Dragon. In Attack mode. And he's attacking your Time Wizard."

"Fine then Wheeler. Then I'll reveal my Magic Card, Mirror Force." Joey's attack bounced right off the glowing light and back at his Dragon. "Like I said. Predicatable."

"Looks like it's my turn," Seto said as he pulled a card from his deck, "I play Mystic Horseman in Attack mode. And two cards face down." Yugi placed one card face down and it was back to Sara. She placed one more card from her deck into her hand.

_"Perfect. Polymerization and Baby Dragon." _Sara smirked. "I play Baby Dragon in Attack mode. And I use Time Wizard's Time Roulette."

"I hope you realize what that could do if it lands on a skull," Yugi said.

"I'm well aware. But something tells me it'll turn out alright for me." Joey placed hand on his deck. The pointer on the Time Staff started spinning.

"Ya almost done there richie? I'm getting bored."

"Just wait Wheeler. I'm aware you've had experince with Time Wizard yourself." The pointer started slowing down. It came to a stop over the Time Warp. "Told ya. Time Wizard. Make time go by a thousand years."

"Oh crud," Joey said.

"Yep. That means your Dragon also ages a thousand years."

"Also?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about Baby Dragon."

"Double crud." Sara smirked.

"Baby Dragon turns into Thousand Dragon. Therefore making him powerful enough to take out your Dragon. Or should I say fossil?" Sure enough Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon had gone totally gray. "I'll end my turn."

"I play Rude Kaiser and one Blue-Eyes White Dragon. This is where I'll end my turn."

"Looks like it's my move then," Yugi drew another card. "I play Dark Magician in attack mode and end my turn on that."

"Then I'm up again. I sacrifice my Time Wizard and Thousand Dragon to summon Blue-Eyes White Guardian." The girl appeared before them and Yugi and Joey were taken aback by the striking similarities between her and Sara. "Sure it costs me 2000 Life points but it's a sacrifice worth making. You see my Blue-Eyes White Guardian has a special ability when a Blue-Eyes White Dragon is on the field she can give 2500 ATK or DEF points to the Dragon and since I've got two enemies she allws me to draw three cards from my deck per oppenent." Sara drew her six cards. "Oh now you're in trouble. I play my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in Attack mode and reveal my magic card, Polymerization to turn them into Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. And I sacrifice Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon! I end my turn."

"That's some attack force Stone."

"Thanks Wheeler."

"But nothing like those three monsters you two've got can stand up against my new Crush Virus. This card-"

"I'm aware of what it does Mutt. I've played this card," Seto snapped, "It doesn't allow us to attack with monster with an attack power of over 1500."

"Fine then. I place one card face down and end my turn." Sara smirked.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Yugi drew one card, paused then placed it face down.

"Alright Yugi. You want to play like that I play De-Spell on Joey's Crush Virus. This allows us to use our stronger monster including my Blue-Eyes White Guardian. Let's go! Ultra Shocking Effect!" The Guardian raised her right hand and a burst of electricity shot from her hand. "Attack Wheeler's Life points directly!" It hit Joey right in his chest and took out all his Life points.

"No! Joey!"

"Thus ends the duel. Looks like we win." Sara walked over and took out Joey's deck. She flipped through a few cards and stopped. She took Hermos from the deck and placed the cards back where they belonged. Seto walked over to Yugi who handed over his deck. Seto took out the Egyptian God cards and Timaeus then handed back the deck. Sara handed Seto the Hermos card. "They're useless as a duo." Seto quickly looked at his next card. It was Critias.

"But how?" Sara shrugged.

"But with these cards we're all set. We just can't go off in our school uniforms."

"Right."


	7. Chapter 7

**Tracked Down**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sara came out of her house with a small blue backpack on her back and wearing a white dress that made her look a little like a sailor and had on a pair of knee-high white boots. A sea-blue ribbon kept her hair out of her face. Seto smiled as he got out of the car. He himself wore his usual white jacket with a black shirt and black pants. Sara stepped into the car.

"Hey cousin!" Sara quickly ducked in before she looked behind her. Kim and Kiki nearly jumped into the car after her. "Don't think you can go somewhere without us," Kiki said.

"Seriously?" Sara asked.

"Totally. We're not about to miss this adventure. You can't go ten feet without running into trouble without us," Kim said.

"Yea. Very funny," Seto said as he got in on the other side. Kiki looked at the door next to her and clapped her hands. "What're you doing?"

"Isn't this car automatic?" Seto shook his head. Sara covered her face with her hands as her face turned red from embarrassment. "See what we mean Sara? Not ten minutes into this adveture and you're all red."

"I'm red because I'm embarrassed. By you!" Kiki reached out and pulled the door shut.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Kim shouted. Sara groaned.

* * *

><p>The Kaiba Corp blimp slowly flew through the air. Noah was on his laptop with wired connected to Sara's head.<p>

"These wires allow us to see into your dream and I can get the biometrics of that guy into the scanner. Then it'll be easier to track him down." Kim yawned and fell over.

"Well. That wasn't an overreaction," Sara sighed.

"How're you doing this anyway Noah?" Mokuba asked. Noah kept typing in codes.

"I have no idea." THe laptop started beeping. "We've got something." THe screen opened up a video window and recorded the dream. "OK Sara. You can take off the wires now." Sara did as told and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I hope the kids are alright back at home."

"Don't worry cousin. Kim and I left plenty of food for them."

"That's what I'm worried about. I hope they've got a good pizza service."

"Now that's offensive," Kim nearly shrieked.

"No screaming in the blimp please," Seto said a little irritated. Kim and Kiki started giggling. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Is there something you want to share with the class?" Sara asked.

"Your boyfriend's hot," Kim said.

"Yea. I'll take him when you're done." Kiki said.

"Enough!" Sara said a little loudly. It wasn't loud enough to be called a shout but it was still pretty loud. Sara pushed some hair behind her ear and her Millennium Summoner suddenly got hotter. "Ouch!"

"What's up Sara?" Seto asked.

"My Millennium Sommoner's getting hot."

"Millennium What-er?" Kim asked. Sara dropped her shoulders in annoyance.

"Forget it. It would take forever to explain this to you."

"THat means a drak Millennium Item's close."

**"ATTENTION EVERYONE ON BOARD. wE'RE GOING TO BE EXPERINCING MINOR TURBULANCE SO BEST TO FIND A SEAT," **said the voice over the loudspeaker.

"That's not Roland," Mokuba said. Seto headed toward the cockpit. Sara followed him and whispered for the Millennium Summoner's Duel Mode.

"I want you two girls to stay here. Mokuba, Noah come on." Noah and Mokuba followed their brother's orders and hid behind him.

"Why us stay here?"

"Because you two are-" Sara cut Seto off by covering his mouth.

"Because you two are our last defense," Sara lied. Mokuba and Noah nodded and pushed Seto forward.

"What was that?"

"If we told them they were useless fighters they'd use their powers to hurt us."

"Hold on. You're not the only one with powers?"

"Nope. They've got powers over toxins and antitoxins."

"Oh. Yea. Not good to anger them." Sara smiled.

"Come on. Let's check out what's going on here." Sara opened the cockpit door. "Hold on. Didn't we have a full crew here a second ago?"

**"EVERHEARD OF A HOLOGRAM?" **Sara looked around her.

"Where and who are you?" she demanded.

"No need to shout. I'm right here." It was a boy just around Seto's age. His short rusty-auburn hair was in military style and he had a few whiskers on his chin. He was dressed in the same clothes as Seto but entirely black. His eyes were hazel and fixed on Seto alone. "And it's not you I want Kisara. It's the sleezeball behind you." Sara raised the Millennium Summoner.

"And just who do you think you are?" she demanded.

"I think I'm Austin and I think I'm challanging that Kaiba scum to a duel." Sara snarled.

"And upon what grounds do you think he'll accept?"

"Sara, must you really ask that question?" Seto chuckled behind her.

"Seto."

"I've never backed down from a challenge and I don't plan on starting today."

"But Seto." Seto placed his hand on her cheek.

"Don't worry. This wanna be can't beat me." Sara smiled and stepped back to take Seto's place in front of his brothers.

"Good luck Seto!" Mokuba cheered.

"Mop the floor with this punk!" Everyone turned and looked at Noah with a curious look. "What?" Sara shook her head and chuckled.

"You're your brother's brother alright." Seto slipped on his Duel Disk.

"You about ready?"

"I'm more than ready. And you'll have more difficulty 'mopping the floor with me' than you think. This may just be another duel to you but this is more than simply that to me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Austin's Reason**

**By Sailor Phoeinx1997**

Austin pulled on his duel disk. But unlike Seto's it was curved over his entire forearm, blackish-blue and more curved around the deck and graveyard. The Summomer got hotter as Austin drew his hand.

_"What's going on with this thing? It's acting like it did when Akunadin was here." _Mokuba and Noah clutched her dress as Seto drew his hand. She smiled at the two. "What're you worried about? Your brother reclaimed his number one duelist title earlier. He could beat this guy with his eyes closed." Seto smiled at his girlfirend's confidence.

_"Sara. I'm not going to let you or anyone else down." _

"Are we dueling or cheerleading?" Austin asked irritably.

"It's your move," Seto said just as irritated.

"Alright then." AUstin placaed a magic card face down and one Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode before ending his turn. Seto glared at the card.

"Let's see. 1100 ATk points. Easily taken out by Mystical Horseman. And with one magic card face down I'll end my turn." Austin sneered.

"I summon Cure Mermaid. And she's got enough power to take out 200 life points and your Mystical Horseman." Mokuba clutched tighter Sara's dress. "And that's not all. I've got a special card. This is called the Seal of Oricalcos. It gives my monsters 500 more ATK points and when you lose it'll take your soul right out of your filthy body."

"What?" Sara nearly screamed. Mokuba's eyes filled with fear.

"Hold on. There's a fiarly even chance you'll lose your own soul as well!" Seto shouted as Austin placed down the card.

"So? What would you care?"

"What are you blabbing on about?"

"Your company used to sell military supplies to countries like mine and that's why I carry this." Austin pulled from his pocket an old china doll with a golden dress and bonnet. The pettiskirts were slightly charred and her skin was white. Her blue eyes were made of glass and her auburn curls hung on her forehead.

"I hope you realize that's a doll. You know that right?"

"Of course I'm aware of that. The truth is that this doll once belonged to my betrothed, Annabelle. And because of your tanks she was taken away from me. This and a locket she gave me are all I have left of her." Sara's eyes narrowed.

"SHUT UP WITH THAT STUPID JIBBERISH! I WARNED YOUR LITTLE FRIEND, RYAN, THAT IF ANYONE CAME NEAR ME AGAIN SPEAKING JIBBERISH AGAIN I'D DO FAR WORSE THAN WHAT I DID TO RYAN HIMSELF!" Sara ran towards the duel but once she came near the seal it blasted her away. "What now?" She was a little more aggrivated than scared or hurt.

"I guess that I forgot to mention, the seal doesn't allow anyone to enter or exit. Not until the duel is done."

"Fine then. If you're done I'll take my turn now." Seto drew his next card. _"Hold on a sec. I don't have this card," _The card was a magic card called Attack Life Points. In the tiny box it said that the monsters on the field on his side would give their ATK points to his life points. He checked over his hand. _"These are Sara's cards! I grabbed her duel disk by mistake?" _Sara bit down on her lip. _"Keep it together Seto. You can do this. Let's see. You've got Twin-Headed Fire Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Ancient One of the Deep Forest and Blue-Eyes White Guardian." _

"Hurry up Kaiba. I'm waiting."

"Well. We can't have anyone getting bored. I summon Twin-Headed Fire Dragon and Ancient One of the Forest. And I sacrifice them to summon Blue-eyes White Dragon in attack mode and Blue-Eyes White Guardian in attack mode."

"What?"

"And I'll play the magic card Attack Life Points. This takes the ATK points of my dragon and Guardian and converts them to my life points. I'll also play one more card face down and end my turn." Austin snarled.

"Fine then. I play the Magic Card, Fissure. It allows me to destroys a face-up monster on your side of the field with the lowest attack points. That means your dragon's history."

"Good. I was hoping you'd do that. Now I reveal the magic card Monster Reborn. It allows me to bring back my Blue-Eyes. And I summon two more and fuse them together to make Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. With a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field Blue-Eyes White Guardian allows me to draw three cards to my hand for every oppenent against me." Seto drew three more cards. "I also activate Crush Virus and Deck Virus. These cards take out 25% of your deck and won't allow you to play a monster higher than 1500 ATK points."

"FUnny. That's the card I was thinking of playing next."

"Oh Seto," Sara whispered, "This looks almost hopeless."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Win or Lose**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

"Sara. You must know what Seto's planning."

"Not really. You see Seto's not using his own deck. These are my cards. But if Seto has the right cards in his hand he can win with Blue-Eyes."

"And fortunately I've got two of them here. But I'll only use one to take care of your crush card. That means I can use both my Blue-Eyes. Now. I sacrifice Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. And since Cure Mermaid's here I'll have him target her.

"No! Cure Mermaid!" Austin snarled. "THat's low even for you. Attacking a defenseless girl! I activate Mirror Force."

"Funny. The same card from my first move. But instead of CUre Mermaid since she means so much I'll have my dargon target your life points."

"Cure mermaid target his life points directly!" Both life points hit zero at once.

"It's a draw Austin." The seal vanished and so did Austin. Sara ran up to Seto and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yikes I was scared." Mokuba ran into the cockpit and looked around at the control panel. Noah walked up to him and smiled.

"The auto-pilot's on."

"Oh." Seto rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Sara. You were honestly scared I wouldn't walk away?"

"A little," she admitted sheepishly. Seto squeezed her tightly and let go. She released her grip and untied and re-tied her ribbon.

"Who wants to say that was super close?" Noah asked as his hand shot into the air. Mokuba followed his lead.

"It definately was close."

"Sara. Let's agree to never duel with each other's decks by mistake." Sara nodded and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Leviathan's Roar**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sara pulled her sheets to her chin and took a deep breath.

"OK. According to Dad's stories Kisara was Egyptian 5000 years ago. And Mom's book says Kisara was a Royal Mermaid 10000 years ago. Is there a pattern here?" SHe looked out the sealed window on the right of her head. The ocean's depths had hidden secrets from humans for centuries. Mermaids had known and lived among them for longer than humans had been on land. She pushed some bangs behind her ears and tries to fall asleep. But behind her closed eyes all she could see was the enormous golden eye of the Leviathan haunting her. She finally gave up around midnight and threw off her covers. She wore a cream-colored nightgown that made her look a little like a wench and slipped on a pair of white slippers and stepped out of her room.

She somehow found her way through the maze of hallways onto the top of the blimp. She rested her arms on the railing as the wind blew her hair towrds the sea before her. It was taking most of her willpower to not jump towards the ocean. The salt smell teased her senses. It was like the ocean was calling her. Begging her to jump. She shivered. Not from chill or fear but from her desire fighting her reason.

"Why does it mock me?" she asked herself quietly. The Summoner on her wrist started glowing and getting hot. "Ouch." She tried to pull it off but it felt like someone was pulling her arm off. She looked at the Millennium Items. The Rod's open socket was glowing the same dark color that the Millennium Eye had a few months before. "So now it's the Rod?" Sara pulled the Necklace out of it's place and clipped it onto her neck. The eye glowed and Sara felt herself being pulled into it.

* * *

><p><em>Sara looked down. She was hovering over an ocean.<em>

_"What?" Under her a grand underwater palace lay in ruins and she saw two people coming towards her. One of them was girl with white hair in a sea-blue dress and a quiver of arrows on her back and a bow strung over her shoulder. Behind her was a boy with black hair and ruby-red eyes. He wore black armor and under his feet was a great black beast. The girl shot out of the water with a burst of power. Her body started glowing the same color of her light eyes. _

_"I'm begging you! Stop this now! Violence is not the answer!" The boy burst from the water. Under his feet was the rearing head of the Leviathan. It's golden eyes intimidated Sara. _

_"I wish it weren't. But only one of us can sieze the throne." The girl readied one of her arrows. _

_"I'm not going to let you harm any of our people." She fired her arrows. The Leviathatn roared._

_"It's not your choice. My sister, Kisara."_

* * *

><p>"Hey. You in there?" Seto asked. Sara snapped out of her trance and looked up at him.<p>

"Yea. I'm here." She turned back to the sea. THe sun was just coming over the horizon. "Wow. It felt like I was gone for a few seconds."

"When did you get out here?"

"Around midnight, one-ish."

"And it's around six now."

"Oh." Sara covered her cheeks as they turned a little red.

"So. Did you see anything?"

"Yea. I think it was my ancient self against Olivander."

"You think?"

"Yea. I heard the name Kisara but I couldn't get the boy's name. But according to the dream I had about him his name's Olivander."

"Why do you think it's your ancient self if the name's Kisara."

"Because that's my full first name. My full name is Kisara Isabella Serenity Stone. I go by Sara because it's less likely to draw a crowd."

"Is it alright then if I-"

"You call me Kisara and I'll skin you. But I do give you permission to call me that if, and only if, I've done something to make you unspeakably happy or upset." Seto smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You do realize that you've just given me permission to call you that at all times, Kisara." She smiled a wicked grin.

"Don't push it buddy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Coming In For A Landing**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sara pulled a blue tank top that looked like a corset over her head and pulled on a blue sweater over it. SHe pulled on a black pencil skirt and black boots. They added a few inches to her height and she pulled her long snowy locks into a braid going down her back. She touched the Millennium Necklace lightly. It hadn't made her go nuts the way the Rod had Marik and the Ring Bakura, or so Seto had told her, so it must've wanted her to be it's guardian or something like that. Sara slipped on the Summoner. It wasn't hot or anything but she just felt a little more at ease when she gazed on it. She looked into the mirror next to the door on her right.

"Two different worlds. On one person." She started humming a song that sounded like a mourning song before a sacrifice. She kept humming as she packed a few things into her blue backpack. She stepped out of her room and took a deep breath. She headed towards the cockpit.

Seto sat at the control panel with a keyboard before him.

"Hey you," he said with a smile. Sara went over and kissed his cheek gently. "Why do you have your backpack on? We're not landing for a while." Sara shrugged.

"I have no clue." A dark shadow loomed in the distance. "What's that?"

"Duelist Kingdom." Sara looked down at Seto.

"Seriously?"

"I had it checked out. With our crew gone I had to do it on my own. And I found out one of our engines was iced up. Somehow."

"OK. Talk about coming close."

"Yea. Any later and we'd implode." The Millennium Necklace started glowing.

"Oh great. Another vision?" Instead it pointed a beam of light right from it's pupil directly at Duelist Kingdom.

"What's going on?"

"I think it wants us to go there." Seto typed away at the keyboard.

"Next stop: Duelist Kingdom," he said kindly. Sara kissed him again. "Hey. You know. The Millennium Necklace and your dolphin necklace."

"What about them?"

"Well. One's an underwater world and another's a world that's still around but being figured out right now. Kind of like two in one. Or two _on _one." Sara smiled and shook her head. THe door opened.

"Seto you won't believe what we found," Mokuba said as he ran in with Noah hot on his tail. They were half dressed but they both had a pair of jeans on. Seto smiled at his brothers.

"Couldn't you've put on a shirt or something first?" Mokuba looked down at his bare chest. He was rather scrawny but still had a little muscle. He shrugged.

"No it couldn't. We found the crew!" Noah said excitedly.

"What?" Seto asked as he turned around.

"Roland and the others were locked up in one of the bathrooms," Mokuba said slower.

"That's surprising."

"You think it's surprising? I had a full bladder when I found them!" Mokuba said. Sara covered her reddening cheeks and turned her back.

"Didn't need to know that buddy," Seto said as he tousled his brother's hair, "Now go get dressed. We're landing soon." Noah and Mokuba ran off. Sara sighed.

"Kids," she breathed.

"Tell me about it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Meetings Unwanted and Needed**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

The blimp made a gentle touchdown as Sara stepped onto the ground. She pulled some wrinkles out of her sweater and looked through the trees. THe Millennium Necklace started glowing. Sara touched the eye gently. A beam of light shot from the pupil towards the castle. Mokuba hid behind Seto as Noah stood next to Sara.

"I don't like this place. Three times it's given me bad memories," Mokuba said.

"Just stay behind us and you'll be fine," Seto said.

"Security doesn't mess with me. When I was little I spent every summer here. Even big ol' Krokete knows to be wary of me."

"Be wary of you?" Noah asked. Sara jumped up and grabbed a tree limb. She swung her legs and grabbed the next with her legs. She hung upside-down for a second before she pulled herself up so she was sitting on the limb. "That tells me you're agile. Not dangerous."

"Oh?" She quickly punched the limb above her head. It splintered and shattered. She brushed some bits of wood from her hair.

"Well. That's dangerous," Noah said as he hid behind Seto, who couldn't help but sigh at his brothers.

"Let this be a lesson to the both of you. Don't ever ask a woman to show just how dangerous she can be." Noah and Mokuba nodded in unison. Sara covered her mouth as she started lauging. She doubled over and learly fell out of the tree. She was just able to grab the limb before she ran nearly head-to-head with Joey Wheeler.

"Wheeler?" she exploded.

"Hi. What's up?" She snarled.

"What are you doing here geek squad?" Sara asked as she jumped down. Tristan, Bakura, Tea and Yugi both appeared from the trees.

"Oh great. The geek squad's the last thing we need right now." Noah and Mokuba rolled their eyes and shook their heads at the same time.

"We just so happen to be called here by Mister Maximillion J. Pegasus himself," Joey said. Sara rolled her eyes.

"No you weren't. My godfather has better things to do with his time than mess with a pack of mutts."

"Hey! I resent that microscopic unreasonable fact!" Joey shouted.

"Duis bibendum. Donec magna quam gessit ut verbum in eadem sententia exploding sine capite," she said. Joey looked at her like she was nuts.

"Seriously mutt. Don't you pay attention in Latin?" Seto said tempermentally. Sara shook her head.

"Absolutely not. He fails epically. And not only at school and Duel Monsters," Sara smirked as Joey charged at her. A breeze blew and Sara bent with it like a willow tree in the wind. She was able to dodge all of Joey's attacks.

"Power makes one rigid. But if one can bend with the wind. Never shall they break!" Sara delivered her elbow into Joey's back and flipped a few strands of hair over her shoulder. "Come on boys. Let's go." Yugi had his eyes locked on Sara's Millennium Necklace.

"If you've got the Millennium Necklace you mast know where the Millennium Puzzle is." Sara turned and smirked.

"It's loyalty lies with me. ALong with the Pharoah inside it. Now what was his name? Adam? No, no, no, no. I remember now. It's Atem." Yugi took a step back as Sara went back on her way.

"Don't put your faith on Millennium Items alone Yugi," Seto said as he walked by.

"What's that supposed to mean Kaiba?" Tristan demanded. Sara snapped around and faster than a whip she had Tristan pinned to a tree. She snarled.

"Watch yourself. Next time might get ugly." Sara stormed off with her hand crackling with elecricity.


	13. Chapter 13

**Secrets Kept**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

"So is there anything else about you we need to know about?" Noah asked as he clung to a tree's limb for dear life. Seto had Mokuba on his back and was holding onto the tree's truck.

"Yep," Sara said as she grabbed the back of Noah's green t-shirt and pulled him onto her back, "My favorite movie's _Sherlock Holmes_, my favorite play's _Beauty and the Beast_, my favorite song's probably the one Beast sings before SIlver Fang Chase. I think it's called _If I Can't Love Her. _And my least favorite type of food is anything my cousins make." Noah shook his head quickly.

"Not exactly what I had in mind but at least it opens a few things for Seto to do with you on special occasions." Sara jumped for the next limb and then reached for a rock on the mountain.

"Hang on buddy." Sara started climbing. "Whatever you do don't look down." Seto followed her exaple. THey'd ditched the geek squad in the trees some time ago and the four-some were quite happy to be rid of them. About half-way up Sara's phone started ringing in her pocket. "Oh great."

"You want to grab a break up there?" Seto called. He was about ten feet below Sara. But to be fair he hadn't recieved the same type of training she had.

"I'll be fine. What about you?"

"If you can keep going than I most definately can too." Mokuba looked down.

"It's a long fall."

"Didn't Sara say don't look down?" Mokuba hid his eyes in his brother's white jacket as he kept climbing.

* * *

><p>Sara pulled Seto up the last two feet of the climb. They both were red in the face and dripping with sweat. Mokuba clamered off his brother's back and ran over to Noah. Sara pulled her cell from her pocket as she sat down on the ground.<p>

"It was Kim. ASking when we'd be back or where there's something to eat."

"Tell them to jump off a cliff and start fishing. THey're mermaids after all."

"Sure. But they're vegitarians. They don't eat meat period. Not even fish."

"What're you two talking about?" Mokuba asked. Sara bit her lip and tapped Seto's chest a little roughly.

"Kidding." Mokuba scoffed and shook his head before returning to his conversation with Noah about soccer.

"Too close," Sara whispered.

"You mean no one else knows?" Seto whipered.

"Strictly not. It's against mermaid law. If it's broken the ones who broke it are instantly in an arranged marrige. Whether or not they love each other."

"Did you know that when you told me?"

"No. I only found out about it a few days after Akunadin fell. I'm sorry."

"Are there loopholes?"

"Relatives, already married, erasing memories, or death."

"Oh. I see."


	14. Chapter 14

**Pegasus' Idea **

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sara opened the castle's enormous doors with very little effort. She looked around.

"Something's wrong."

"Seriously? Your uncle's what wrong! He's a kidnapper and a creep!" Mokuba shouted as he grabbed Sara's skirt like a preschooler grabbing his mother's leg before leaving for school.

"You just met the side of him even he never liked. THe side under the influence of-"

"Drugs?" Noah asked. Sara dropped her shoulders.

"No. The Millennium Eye." She shook her head and sighed. "Seto. I am seriously worried about what these kids are learning in school." The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall. Sara nearly snarled as Krokete walked into the light. "Krokete?"

"Miss Kisara, Master Pegasus wants to see you in the T-Room." Sara sighed and walked into the shadows of the dimly-lit castle. Mokuba gripped her skirt even tighter. He could feel his nails digging into his skin through the fabric.

"It's OK Mokuba."

"What the T-Room?" he asked almost like he didn't want to know.

"The T-Room. Well. My uncle and I designed it together and it's just down the hall." Sara pushed open a door. Inside it was so dark one couldn't see their nose in front of their face. Sara stepped in with Mokuba, Noah and Seto behind her. The room light up suddenly. Everyone covered their eyes as the light nearly blinded them.

_"Recognized: Seto Kaiba, Noah Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Kisara Stone." _said a computer's voice. THe lights dimmed so everyone could open their eyes. The room was filled with cartoon versions of every Duel Monster ever made. Right next to Sara was a cartoon version of the Blue-Eyes White Guardian with a Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon in her arms.

"Seriously? I look nothing like that," Sara said in annoyance as a hologram machine started whirring.

"Kisara-dear! Kaiba-boy! Nice work getting here! Now. Since you two are here with Kaiba-boy's brothers I'll leave you with this little clue. Find where I am in this big castle. ANd Kisara-dear. You know this place better than the back of your hand," Pegasus quickly said before disappearing.

"What was that?" Noah asked as he hid behind Seto.

"That was Pegasus' annoying little nickname for me. I don't know about you though, Kisara-dear." Sara slowly turned with eyes flashing dangerous signals.

"Don't ever call me that again," she warned. It terrified Mokuba to make him hide behind Toon Rude Kaiser. Which nearly scared him out of his mind. He ran behind Seto and Noah and peeked out so that just his eye was showing. Her stare sent a shiver down Seto's spine. Sara turned to where the hologram had been.

_"If looks could kill I'd be hanging in a butcher shop's display window," _Seto thought to himself. Sara bent down and picked up a peice of paper. It was slightly yellowed but the writing was clear as crystal.

"Library. From there we go to the kitchen, the thirty-second guest room, then to his private study where he's waiting for us."

"How did you?" Noah asked. Sara tapped her temple.

"Sixth sense kid. Anyway, Uncle Max is always in his study." Sara walked out the door and turned the corner. "You guys coming?" Seto folowed after her with Noah and Mokuba behind him.

* * *

><p>Sara opened the door to the study.<p>

"Uncle Max?" The sound of two claps echoed in the room and the light shot on. The room was filled from wall to wall and from floor to ceiling. There was every book on Egypt, drawing, adventures, monsters, everything one could think of. Pegasus stood next to shelf with a thick volume of _Moby Dick _in his hands.

"THe finest of books here. Not the finest of stories in my idea. No. THat honor goes to _Beauty and the Beast." _

"Uncle Max," Sara said with a sigh. He shut the book and placed it in it's spot.

"Speaking of _Beauty and the Beast. _How's my own little Belle?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Great. Now please never call me Kisara-dear again," she sad with a little bit of a choke. Pegasus' arms were right around her neck. Pegasus let go.

"And Kaiba-boy. I do hope you're treating her well." Sara groaned and rolled her head back as Pegasus went on and on about how much he cared about her. If Sara hadn't slapped her hand over his mouth he would've blabbed on and on about how adorable she was as a baby.

"Uncle Max. I do believe you wanted to talk but not about my infant years."

"True." He walked over to a thick red book. THe cover had "Duel Rules" written in spindly gold print on the leather cover. He opened up to the middle and pulled out two Duel Monster Card packs. "These don't have a measly four cards each. These each contain a new deck for both Kisara-dear and Kaiba-boy."

"Call me Kisara-dear one more time! See what happens!" Sara's face started turning a little red. Pegasus tossed both Seto and Sara the new decks.

"What's all this about Pegasus?" Mokuba asked judgementally behind Seto. Pegasus turned to the boy and smiled. Mokuba ducked behind his brother.

"Nothing. I merely heard about their duel with Yugi-boy and heard that Kaiba-boy has finally regained his title as the number one duelist in the world. And since it was a tag duel and they worked so well together I decided to make them a deck of pure Blue-Eyes." Sara opened the pack. Sure enough the first monster was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The monster seemed to be staring right into her mind. It scared her but she knew it was just a card. She did a quick look-through and every monster had the words Blue-Eyes in front of it. "Now. Do either of you children have any idea as to what you're up against?"

"Orichalcos?" Sara asked unsure.

"Yes. But this is more of an Aqua Oricalcos. Not a Venti Oricalcos."

"What?"

"Sara. Please dismiss the younger ones." Sara nodded.

"Mokuba, Noah. Please head back to the blimp. THis is not things that children like you should learn yet." Mokuba nodded thankfully and grabbed Noah before practically breaking off the door and running out.

"The Atlantis you battled upon was the home of Mer-folk that couldn't have tails. The Aqua Atlanis is known by it's inhabitants as Atlantia. It's constantly confused with Atlantis, the sister city."

"Wait Pegasus. Only Mer-folk would actually know about where the Mer-folk live. How do you know about it?"

"Why Kaiba-boy. My own wife was much like your own betrothed. A mermaid born into the tradition."

"What? How did you know that we were-" Seto asked a little nervous.

"Call it a sixth sense Kaiba-boy. A godfather knows these things. Especially since it concerns my favorite goddaughter." Sara rolled her eyes.

"Of course." A high-pitched boy's shout came from the hall.

"What in the world of Duel Monster was that?" Pegasus asked. Sara graoned again.

"Never say that again," she said as she opened the door. Noah and Mokuba instantly ran behind her and hid like tiny children. "What's up?"

"There's some Austrailian freak outside blowing up things like nobody's buisness!" Mokuba shouted as he shivered behind Sara. She snarled.

"Ryan."


	15. Chapter 15

**Ryan Tries Again**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sara pushed open the door and nodged Mokuba and Noah away. THey hid behind their brother as Sara walked out. An enormous oak fell before her feet. She stared at the tree and smirked.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ryan jumped from his hiding spot and landed on the tree's truck.

"'Ello again love." Sara pushed his shoulder and pushed him right off the tree. She took his place and looked down. He wore a red T-Shirt with a pair of black jeans with matching combat boots.

"Do you go around blowing things up for fun or was that to get my attention?"

"A little of both," he said as he stood up. Sara rolled her eyes. Mokuba and Noah didn't trust Pegasus but with their brother going towards the maniac with the dynamite they figured their chances were better with the weired man in the red suit and hid behind him. Seto jumped over the tree and grabbed Ryan by the back of his collar.

"So you're the punk that got Sara riled up."

"And you are?"

"Seto Kaiba. Sara's boyfriend." He wasn't quite sure what to say with Mokuba and Noah around. If he said fiance they'd want an explanation. And if he said betrothed yet another impossible explanation. Sara seemed to understand and just so they were clear he shot her a wink.

"Ain't never heard of you," Ryan said in his thick accent. Seto tossed the boy back like a sack of potatoes.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain why you're here."

"Simple. The 'ittle bonnie lass over there ows me a Duel." Sara rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So you're here to Duel her?"

"Exactly. Now, if you'll excuse us it's time to Duel!" Sara touched her temple and shook her head.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'd rather Duel Wheeler with only Kuriboh against his Red-Eyes Black Dragon than even consider Dueling you." Ryan dropped his shoulders.

"Who?"

"Of course you wouldn't know." Sara saw something move in the trees and suddenly a vortex of green light enveloped Ryan. WHen it vanished he stood there totally paralized. Another burst of blue light helped him get onto his back gently. "Nice move cousins."

"Thanks Sara," said Kiki. Kim smiled. Pegasus gulped.

"What's up? You ditched us on the blimp," Kim said offended. Sara sighed and shook her head.

"We had to do some serious things. You two don't have the attention span long enough to focus on what we did," Sara said as Seto helped her down. Mokuba and Noah ran towards the trees.

"Let's get off this island. Another minute I'll go nuts with anxiety!" Mokuba shouted as he darted off like a bullet.

"Sorry Uncle Max. We've got to go!" Sara called.

"Sara! The ocean's lullaby holds the key!" Seto turned towards Pegasus.

"What?"

"Nothing Seto. Let's just go," Sara said as she took his hand.

* * *

><p>Sara sat down in her room with the Millennium Spellbook's eye staring at her. She opened the book and started reading it's spells. Each one brought her farther and farther from her troubles. Much like reading a book that was adored by all. Her Necklace glowed as she paused over one spell. She looked over it more carefully.<p>

"Seven Items of power,created by the evil, brining peace to the lands, chosen seven reborn, seven dark sides, battle of the ages shall comense," she read aloud. The Necklace glowed brighter. "This is about us isn't it? Great. Look at me. I'm talking to an antique necklace." Sara closed the book and put it back onto her nightstand. The sound of knocking echoed in her room. "COme in." Seto opened the door.

"Hey." Sara smiled and nodded her head as she brought her knees to her chin. "Something wrong?"

"Nope. Just thinking."

"About?" Seto asked as he sat down next to her.

"Just how nuts all of this is. I mean. We're searching for some nutcase that showed up to me in dream and only the two of us are armed. I'm just thinking about how Mokuba and Noah are going to fight if this guy's got the dark Millennium Rod." Sara covered her mouth with a quiet, "Ooops."

"The dark Millennium Rod?"

"Yep. So this is going to be a clash. I've read the entire Spellbook and I know the powers of each Item. You can put monster in huge stone slabs and banish sould to the Shadow Realm. I can only see the future. And that's hardly enough to keep an eye on two preteen boys."

"Unless they get Millennium Items as well."

"Seto from what I've noticed. Yugi had the Puzzle, Bakura had the Ring, you've got the Rod, Uncle Max had the Eye and I've got the Necklace. That leaves the Key and Scales for your brothers. The chances of either of them actually attaining an Item are one in a million."

"That's better than not at all."

"And if they do get an Item there's a fat chance they'll go nuts just like Bakura, Uncle Max, and Marik!" Seto snapped his head up.

"How did you know about Marik?" Sara froze in the middle of preparing for her next ramble. She slapped her forehead.

"Oh man." She turned to Seto. "You're not going to let it go until I explain are you?" Seto shook his head with a smirk. Sara rolled her eyes. "OK. Marik, Ishizu, and their adoptive brother are my father's brother's kids. They're my cousins. So I know a thing or two more about these Items."


	16. Chapter 16

**Seto's Second Nightmare**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Seto lay back in bed. He was actually surprised. Today he'd gotten a new deck, no strings attached, from Pegasus, and he'd learned that Ishizu and her adoptive brother hadn't been the only ones hurting when Marik had gone nuts. Sara and her family were related to them by blood. ANd he now possessed Marik's Millennium Rod. He pulled his sheets up and rolled onto his side.

* * *

><p><em>Seto looked around him. The desert sands blew all around him. He tried to get his bearings but all he could see was the sand. After a short walk he came to a door of some sort. He opened it and an bright light nearly blinded him. Once his eyes adjusted he saw Sara standing before him. But it wasn't Sara. It was her Ancient Egyptian self, Kisara. She wasn't dressed in the rags he'd met her in though. She was dressed in fine white linen and wore a gold band around the top of her head with a sapphire nearly the size of one of her eyes hung over her forehead. Gold bands decorated her pale arms. Her stomach was swollen with an oncoming newborn. <em>

_Seto stepped closer. The door disappeared behind him. He froze when he noticed a man walking towards Kisara. He was dressed as a Pharaoh but in blue and gold. Seto recognized him as his own ancient self. Kisara smiled at the Pharaoh and ran into his arms. Seto walked towards a window. He didn't know why. This was a dream. he knew they couldn't see him as they discussed the newcomer Kisara was bearing. _

_He noticed something behind him. He turned and saw the same boy from Sara's ancient mermaid textbook. He raised his left hand and a stream of fire burst forth. Seto turned to the unsuspecting couple. He wanted to shout a warning but his voice wouldn't work. He saw the scene change before his eyes. Kisara, still expecting, was standing on the edge of a battlefield with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon behind her. Olivander stood before her with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He tried to attack with his own powers and succedded in hitting Kisara._

_"All you're after is my dragon," she clenched her eyes shut and the dragon roared. A blue glow surrounded her body. Almost like water it moved from Kisara towards the Egyptian palace. "And it shall never be your's," she whispered before she collapsed. Her skin gained some color and her hair turned black. She'd given up her dragon to someone else. Seto ran over to her. He saw the sand moving near her mouth and breathed a sigh of relief. Seto noticed his ancient self coming from the burning palace. _

_"You're going to pay for that."_

* * *

><p>Seto rolled out of bed and landed on his chest. He pushed himself up and looked at the alarm clock.<p>

"5 a.m. Very nice." Seto streched and got dressed in his blue jacket, black shirt and pants. He walked out and towards Sara's room. He quietly opened the door. Sara lay in her bed, peacefully dreaming, white hair and pale skin. Seto took a seat right next to her on the floor. He pushed a strand of hair in her face behind her ear.


	17. Chapter 17

**Waking Up in "Paradise"**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sara walked down the hall. After she'd waken up she'd nearly stepped on Seto. He'd made a hasty exit so she could change. She wore a pair of black shorts with a blue skirt over them so short it showed the hem of the shorts, a white denim short-sleeved jacket with a blue tank top under it with blue arm socks and white knee-high boots. She listened to the sounds of her footsteps echoing in the hall. The rythmic _tap-tap-tap _calmed her thoughts of Olivander and what awaited them when they found him.

One step sounded differnt from the others. It had a hallow sound instead of a solid one. She looked down. There was a sort of grip to lift the slab of steel with. She bent down and could've sworn she heard a light snoring. She lifted the slab and looked down. Inside she saw the white, tousled hair of Bakura Ryo. He had on a solid black jacket, a blue T-Shirt and jeans with sneakers. His shoulders rose and fell rythimicly as Sara reached down. She grabbed him by the collar, pulled him up, and she shook him awake.

"What are you doing here?" she asked strenly. She held Bakura at eye level and he hovered about half a foot from the floor.

"I was trying to stay quiet. I didn't mean any harm to anyone." Sara's Summoner started glowing. She set down Bakura and pulled back her sock. The Ring pointed a beam of light at Bakura. She pulled it out and handed it to him. He raised his hands and backed away. "That thing's nothing but trouble. I should know. I was haunted by it for four years. I don't want anything to do with it." Sara grabbed his wrist and slapped the Ring into his hand.

"It's chosen you. Just like how the Rod chose Seto and the Necklace chose me." Bakura looked down at the Ring with a wary eye.

"If I do anything weired take it away from me."

"Weired like?"

"Stealing people's souls, my eyes get dark, my hair starts spiking. That sort of thing." Sara nodded.

"Why aren't you with Yugi's group?" Sara asked as she walked down the hall.

"Well. To be honest. Yugi hasn't quite been himself lately. If I had to name it I'd say he's going towards the nuthouse." Sara rolled her eyes.

"And why exactly are you here?"

"Well. Having delt with a Millennium Item before I know the aura of one whom possesses one. And Kaiba had one just like Yugi's when he had the Millennium Puzzle." Sara nodded. "Your's is half like a Millennium Item and half dangerous."

"That's the Millennium Summoner. It's a Forbidden Item." Bakura said no more on the subject and remained silent for a few minutes. Sara started feeling a little nervous that she'd said something Bakura hadn't quite wanted to know. "Did I say something?"

"No it's just that I don't know a thing about the Forbidden Items."

"If you want to know more just stick around. I'll put in a good word for you with Seto." Bakura froze.

"That won't really work." Sara stopped walking and turned.

"Why not?"

"While I had the Millennium Ring I did a lot of horrible things. I almost killed Pegasus, teamed up with Marik, I even kidnapped Kaiba's brother at one point." Sara smiled and shook her head.

"Just don't bring up any of that, any 'Destiny' or 'Fate' mumbo-jumbo and you'll be fine. Try conversing with his little brothers. Best way to get close to Seto."

**"ATTENTION PLEASE. WE'VE DETECTED SOMETHING ON THE RADAR AND WE'LL BE LANDING SHORTLY. PLEASE FIND A SEAT SOON," **Roland said over the loudspeaker. Sara ran down the hall to the cockpit and opened the door. Seto stood next to Noah, who was typing furisously at the computer, and Mokuba stood behind him. Sara walked up to Seto and gave Bakura a signal to stay where he was.

"Seto. Bakura's here," she whispered into his ear. Seto clenched his teeth. "But he meant no harm. And the Ring chose him. And I don't think that there's anything that'll make us distrust him."

"What makes you say that?"

"He says Yugi's not acting like himself. Isn't that enough. His best friend, who he's known for goodness knows how long, has decided to just make a personality change."

"Now that you mention it. Yugi is always getting in the way of his enemy to save those he's dueling with. He didn't do that while we were Dueling." Sara nodded.

"And the Seven Items need to stick together. And like it or not he's one of the possessors and that means he's one of us. I've already had a talk with him. I know what to watch out for. I'll take responsibility for his actions." Seto relaxed.

"Alright." Sara motioned him over. Mokuba looked up at Bakura and inched away. HIs soccer jersey caught Bakura's eye.

"You like soccer?" Mokuba nodded. "I played soccer when I was younger." Noah turned his head and then went back to work. "Maybe when we land I can teach you a few moves from England." Mokuba smiled and stepped closer.

"Great. I've got a soccer ball in my room." Seto smiled.

"Mister Kaiba we're headed for a landing. WIll everyone please take a seat," Roland said. Sara looked off in the distance.

"_Olivander," _Sara thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Sara looked out the windows as the blimp touched down. It was all fruit-filled trees and berry-covered bushes. Sara's Summoner started getting warm.<p>

"This is definately the place," she said. Mokuba noticed that Bakura still had the Ring in his hand and took out of his jeans pocket an old shoelace.

"Here. You can use it to wear your Millennium Ring." Bakura took it and tied it around his neck with the Ring dangling from it in the middle of his chest. Sara walked towards the door and paused at the hall.

"Are you guys coming or what?" she asked. Mokuba and Noah started but Seto put up a hand to stop them.

"THis is going to be dangerous guys. I want you to stay on the blimp."

"But Seto," Noah complained.

"I've followed you into far more dangerous. And now both you, Sara and Bakura are armed. We'll be fine. We promise to not wander more then three feet away." Seto sighed and shook his head.

"I just know I'm going to regret this." Mokuba pumped his fist in victory. Sara directed her head so Mokuba would follow her. Noah jumped off his chair and ran towards the door.

"Hurry up Seto!" Noah called.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bakura Proves Himself**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sara stuffed a few things into her backpack and slung it over her back. She walked to her cousins' cabins and shoved the doors open. Kim was snoring almost as loudly as an elephant in her room. Kiki almost sound like a jackhammer and a chainsaw on full blast in a music studio. Sara had to cover her ears to try to block out the Who-Can-Be-Louder-Contest. Sara could feel the snoring in vibrating in her chest.

"Goodness knows what these two are doing with the blimp," she muttered to herself. She dared to move deeper into Kim's room. She shook her cousin awake and did the same with Kiki. Once they were out of bed and getting ready Sara sat down in a chiar that hadn't been knocked over by the snoring. "How did I fall asleep with all that racket?" She got up and left the blimp before Kim or Kiki could jump on her and start their morning screaming. Mokuba, Noah and Bakura were already outside and bakura was too preoccupied with trying to show the boys a technique to get the soccer ball from the ground to the head to notice Sara coming at them.

Sara sat down on a log with her elbow on her knee as she watched Mokuba give the trick a try. Suddenly Sara could hear a high-pitched ringing. It was quiet like it was miles away but it seemed to be echoing in her ears. She rubbed her ear to try to rid herself of the annoying sound. The frequency changed and it sounded like the shrill noise one could hear when they turned on the television or had a headache.

"Is it just me or are those 'trees' getting closer?" Noah asked. The frequency kept changing in Sara's head as she looked in the direction that Noah was pointing at. Small maples and oaks did seem to have gotten closer. Sara grabbed her Summoner as Bakura took hold of his Ring. Sara ran up so she was next to Bakura. If you didn't know better you would've thought they were related.

"Noah. Mokuba. Get behind us. Now." The two preteens obeyed without hesitation. Sara started snarling as she saw three trees move closer. "We know you're there! Come out if you're not cowards!" Sara snarled as the familiar face of Austin appeared. "Seriously? You again? Let me make one thing clear to you! Seto had nothing to do with your betrothed! Or you're country or whatever it is you're so upset about. I don't remember! And to be honest I don't quite care right now! I've got an impending headache and I'd rather not have to take it out on you!" Ryan stepped out from behind another fake maple. Sara moaned. But the third that appeared was big and burly. His hair was black as night and he wore black sunglasses that made him look like a movie star want-to-be. His black jacket was a little much saying as the temperature was nearly cooking Sara despite what she was wearing. He was dressed entirely in black and thick combat boots looked nearly tough enough to crush a skull under. In his hands was a small remote like for a model airplane. He turned the dial and the frequency changed in Sara's head.

"Careful Morticai," Ryan said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "The boss won't be happy if you hurt his little sis."

"For the millonth time. I'm not Olivander's sister!" she screamed with her fists clenched. Morticai turned the dial a little more.

"There we go." Mokuba and Noah winced as the frequency hit their ears.

"What is that thing and what do you want?" Sara demanded furiously.

"We're after a few souls here, princess," Austin said. Sara took a quick breath but it wasn't noticed by any of the boys.

"And this," Morticai gestured to the remote in his hand, "THis affects frequency levels in the air. RIght now it's on a knockout level." Sara dropped her shoulders and looked around. She started laughing.

"Check your batteries. No one's knocked out here." Morticai smiled.

"It rebounds off of steel and then knocks out it's target, princess." Sara's eyes widened. The entire inside of the blimp was made of steel. And Seto and her cousins were still in there.

"Leave them out of this!" Bakura shouted enraged. The Ring around his neck shone for a second and the hanging bits rattled. Sara smiled at her new friend as he started shouting about how involving innocents was cowardly and wrong.

"Do I look like I'm interested in a lecture from you?" Morticai asked. "I'm here to collect a soul. THe boss wants her's. His orders were clear as day."

"Well. You've got another thing coming! You'll be Dueling me!" Bakura shouted as he grabbed his Duel Disk.

"Bakura," Sara said a little worried. Bakura winked at her and drew his hand.

* * *

><p>Morticai had decided to Duel Bakura. Bakura's life points had barely been phazed but Morticai would've needed a miracle in order to win.<p>

"My turn. Draw!" Bakura looked at his hand. _"Change of Heart, Monster Reborn, Just Deserts, Trigon, and Ancient Elf. Me and my need for a new deck. I hardly know how to use these cards." _Morticai had Dream CLown and Saggi the Dark Clown out on the field. He also had one card face down and the Seal of Oricalcos in use.

_"He's only got clowns in his deck. I wonder what happened to him," _Sara thought to herself.

"I summon Ancient Elf in Attack mode! ANd I'll have him attack your Saggi the Dark Clown!"

"Activate Trap! Destruction of Dragons!" It didn't stop Bakura's Elf from destroying Morticai's Saggi the Dark Clown.

"Ancient Elf's a spellcaster type. Why play a trap for dragons?" Morticai smirked.

"It infects all dragon or warrior type monsters with a deadly virus."

"So?"

"_All _dragon or warrior type. And in this game doesn't stop at cards." Black smoke flowed from the card and filled the Dueal area and poured a little ways towards their audience. Sara covered her mouth as she started coughing. SHe fell to her knees as her coughs shook her entire body.

"Sara!" the boys shouted as she trembled during the few seconds the coughing ceased.

"See what I mean?"

"You animal! Leave her out of this!" BAkura demanded.

"You'll have to beat me," Mortacai said with a smile. Bakura placed his hand on his deck.

"If you're done I will!"

"FIne then. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw! And I play La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp!" La Jynn rose in a pillar of green smoke. "And I'll have him target your Dream Clown!" As soon as the Clown was gone La Jynn disappeared and the Seal closed in on Morticai. Bakura ran out of the Seal and over to a still coughing Sara. A bright flash of green light shot towards the sky and Morticai fell face-first into the ground.

Sara's coughing ceased a few moments later. She spent a couple of minutes catching her breath before she went running into the blimp. She ran right into the wall but kept running as pain shot through her side. Seto pushed himself up and opened his eyes. He'd been looking for Sara near the blimp's exit when a loud ringing had knocked him out.

"Seto!" He looked up just in time to catch Sara as she fell into his arms.

"Hey there stranger," he said teasingly. She squeezed him tightly before she pulled away.

"I was worried." Mokuba and Noah ran up to the couple and wrapped their arms around their brother's neck. Bakura stood around the corner and smiled. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He felt a hand around his wrist and looked to see Sara. "Come on. You're as much of this family as I am." She pulled him to the others before he could say anything.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Even if you're not blood related you've got a Millennium Item. And we've got to stick together. Got it?" Seto smiled. He recognized that tone. It was the one Sara used when scolding her brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. It's Sailor Phoenix1997 here. I was thinking lately that there are so many good anime artists especially when it comes to Yugioh. I would send my ideas to Japan for Yugioh's creators for Seto's happy ending but they're not doing his original series anymore. So I was wondering if there are any artists who're willing to draw this stuff up like episodes. I know a few people who'd be interested in seeing those things. I talk about my books with boys at my lunch table and they always tell me they wish they could see it. So. If any of you want to draw up my stories and put them up on Youtube or something I'd be totally fine with it. I can't do it because 1) I don't have a youtube account and my parents won't let me get one and 2) I am awful when it comes to drawing. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Sara' Dream**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Kim and Kiki came barrling out of their cabins and outside nearly as fast. The sun had risen high above the other five outdoors. Bkura was napping under a tree's shade and Mokuba and Noah were having a mini-soccer game and Seto and Sara were spectating. Sara sat in Seto's lap and had her backpack next to them on the ground.

"Why didn't anyone wake us up?" Kim demanded.

"Because both of you were making enough noise to make deaf men hear and we like being able to use our ears," Sara said without taking her eyes off the playing boys. Kiki's face started turning red with rage.

"We don't snore!"

"Oh? I'll buy a taperecorder when we get home and have it record you two then I'll play it for you in the morning once we get back."

"If we get back," Kim said under her breath. Sara dug around near her backpack and threw a clump of dirt at her cousin, It exploded all over Kim's dark blue skirt. She tried to rub it off on her jeans as her sister rolled her eyes. She was dressed in the same thing. Mokuba stepped on the ball.

"SInce we're all out here where are we going?" he asked. Sara stood from Seto's arms and streatched her long arms.

"Well. How about we try that creepy castle towards the northeast and then we'll look around from there." Bakura opened his eyes having feined sleep for a few minutes.

"I'm with the lady," he said as he stood and rolled his shoulder. Seto looked towards the direction that Sara was talking about. It was difficult to see through the trees and with the distance but there was definately a castle on this island.

"I might have something to break down the time. Mokuba and Noah will have to ride with Bakrua." Everyone looked at Seto inquiringly as he walked towards the blimp.

"Ride?" Sara asked.

A few moments later Seto revved around the group on a motorcycle with enough space behind him for two children or one teenager. He handed a helmet to Sara."Yes. Ride. There's two more on the other side of the blimp."

* * *

><p>Bakura had Mokuba and Noah on the back of his while Kim sat on the back of her sister's.<p>

"Why couldn't I sit with a boy? THis just looks wrong!" Kiki complained.

"Because you've got no luck when it comes to men." Seto revved up the engine and took off through the sparse trees. Sara clung tightly to him as the wind licked at her limbs and nearly froze them. The sound of the wind in her ears reminded her of the roar of the Blue-Eyes inside of her.

* * *

><p>Seto pressed on the brakes and brought the motorcycle to a stop. The sun had started to set on the horizon as Seto pushed down the kickstand and got off. Bakura came to a stop but Kim and Kiki had a little trouble stopping. They almost ran into a tree. Sara rolled her eyes and took off her helmet.<p>

"Can you two do anything without causing destruction?" Sara asked a little tempermentally.

"Sure. We can walk."

"Two years ago. You were walking in Louisianna and one of you tripped and took nearly five people with you."

"That was two years ago. WE're better coordinated now," Kim said.

"Really? Before we left. You trip over Vanessa and take all the kids with you almost down the stairs." Sara got off the bike as Kim and Kiki tried to find an objection. "YOu two are going to do something, I don't know what, but it'll lead to disaster." Kim sneered at her cousin.

"You're not so big and tough either."

"YOu two couldn't imagine how far my powers have come since our little encounter three years ago."

"What little encounter?" Seto asked. Sara covered her mouth in a split second. She mentally slapped herself for almost giving the secret away to the other three boys.

"I'll tell you later." Mokuba looked at the setting sun with worry.

"It's going to be dark soon," Noah said as he got off the motorcycle, "And we're all going to need some sleep." Bakura leaned against the trunk of a tree.

"I'll take the first watch. Then Kim and Kiki." Seto took off his white coat and tossed it to Sara.

"Uh."

'You've got less clothing on than the rest of us. Can't have you catching a cold now can we?" Sara smiled as she curled into a ball against a small rock and pulled the jacket to her chin.

* * *

><p><em>Sara looked around her. She was back on the planet Olivander had taken her to in her dream. Only now she was wearing her regular clothes that she'd worn to sleep in. <em>

_"Sara Stone." Sara turned around to see a young woman with long black hair and hazel eyes._

_"Yes?"_

_"It is not you Olivander is after," the woman said. _

_"So. What is he after?" The woman walked up and placed a silver rope around Sara's neck. _

_"He's after your shining heart. And you must protect it with all your power." Sara looked down at the necklace. It had a square daimond about the length of Sara's thumb surrounded by exquisite silver._

_"Thanks. Wait. What do you mean by my shining heart?" But the woman was already starting to walk away. "Hey wait! What's my shining heart?" The woman turned._

_"It's what gives you strength and power."_

_"How am I supposed to protect my power by using it?" The woman smiled at her and chuckled before she started to disappear._

* * *

><p>Sara pushed herself up and streched.<p>

"What a weird dream. Who the heck was that woman?"

"Who're you asking?" Kim said tempermentally. Sara turned onto her other side and smiled at the four sleeping boys. Bakura was leaning against a tree snoring soundly and Mokuab and Noah had snuggled close to Seto. Sara couldn't help but chuckle.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Seal Breaks**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Seto could feel Noah breathing on his neck so he had to be careful while waking up. He pushed himself up and carefully stepped over Mokuba.

"Morning," Sara said cheerfully. Seto nearly jumped back.

"Careful. I don't want to step on my own brother."

"Right. Here's your coat," Sara said as she handed over the coat, neatly folded.

"Uh. Thanks. But it's still a little early don't you think?" Sara shook her head.

"I wake up even earlier than before the crack of dawn. I wake up at three sometimes." Seto let out a quick sigh as he shook his head and pulled the jacket on.

"I hope that when we're married you actually sleep in every now and then."

"_If_ you get married Kaiba." Seto shot around and placed a hand on Sara.

"Stay behind me." Blood-red irises looked at them from the shadows.

"Unfortunately I'm afraid I can't let you marry my little sister."

"What?"

"For the up-teenth time! I'm! Not! Your! Sister!" Olivander started chuckling to himself.

"Say what you wish sister. But we are blood."

"Shut up before I really get mad about you calling me sis!"

"Sheesh," Olivander said raising his hands in surrender, "All I wanted to do was have an innocent little Duel with you sis."

"Innocent my-"

"Seto! Please. They might be asleep but the mind processes things during the night. Even things they hear." Seto smiled.

"Anyway Kaiba. This is a family matter. It has nothing to do with you."

"I'd beg to differ you pompous windbag. When it comes to my woman it does concern me."

"Sounds familiar. Don't you agree Alexander?" Olivander gestured to the shadows where dirty blond hair shone in the early cracking of dawn.

"Good morning my sweet Sara." Sara cowered behind Seto. Alexander had grown quite bigger and taller since their last encounter. He was nearly as tall as Seto and had nearly twice the muscles.

"Shut up Alexander. I sent you back towards wherever the heck you came from with your tail between your legs a year ago and I'll do it again. Only this time I don't think I'll let you get away with just being scared." Sara giggled behind Seto.

"Oh. I feel protected."

"You should," Seto said as he placed a hand on her's, "I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Sara leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Will you get your filthy hands off her!" Alexander shouted angrilly.

"And do you ever shut up? I've got two sleeping brothers I don't need you waking them up." Sara smiled.

"And Bakura won't like it if he wakes up and you're threatening us."

"Ba-who now?" Alexander said confused. Sara covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Seto covered his eyes and shook his head.

"Alexander. Have at him." Seto pushed Sara away as Alexander tackled him. "Now little sister. It's time to Duel!" Olivander said as he slipped on his Duel Disk.

"Fine then," Sara said as she stood up and slipped on her Duel Disk. She drew her hand. "I'll make the first move." Sara looked at her hand. _"OK girl. THree Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Blue-Eyes White Martian, Polymerization and Blue-Eyes White Guardian." _

"Well sis?"

"I summon Blue-Eyes White Martian to the field in attack mode. But I won't attack with him. Instead I sacrifice him to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And this card allows me to summon a Blue-Eyes White Guardian to the field without the sacrifice of lifepoints or other monsters." The Dragon and the warrior appeared before Sara. "And Blue-Eyes White Guardian has a special ability. SHe allows me to summon the two other Blue-EYes White Dragons from either my hand or my deck to the field. And I activate Polimerization to fuse my dragons together into Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. And then Blue-Eyes WHite Guardian allows me to take three cards with a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Sara drew her cards.

"Atta girl Sara. Kick his can!" Seto called. Alexander clutched his stomach as Seto placed in a well aimed kick and rolled out from under the large boy. He looked a little disheveled but otherwise unharmed.

"And I think I'll sacrifice Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon! Then Guardian's special ability allows me to summon one more monster from my hand and I'll summon Mystical Elf and use Polymerization to fuse the ladies together and make Blue-Eyes Mystic Guardian! And I'll end my turn here."

"Oh my sis. Quite a powerhouse there."

"I'm aware. This is my deck."

"But I also have a few cards not given to the public. For instanse. Did your beloved Uncle Max fail to mention that someone broke into his reserves? Well that was me. And I have a darker deck than your's. So I summon Gaint Germ in attack mode. And I'll play the magic card, Seal of Oricalcos." THe Seal started growing around him.

"Sara! GEt out of there!" Seto called as Alexander tackled him again. Something under Sara's shirt started glowing as the Seal got closer. THe instant the Seal tounched her it shattered.

"What?" Sara's deck started glowing. And Sara' drew her next card.

"I activate Blue-Eyed Destiny. It acts just like Final Destiny and that means the one person with any type of Blue-EYes wins. ANd I have two. But look at it like this. At least that Seal didn't work." Olivander ran off into the shadows.

"I'll be back brat! And I won't be so merciful next time!" Sara shook her head and walked over towards Seto who was struggling to get Alexander off of him.

"OK Alexander. TIme to get lost. Your boss already left."

"Not until I teach rich boy here a lesson or two about messing with my woman!"

"Oh yea right." Alexander reached back and clenched his fist.

"No don't!"

"Hold on Sara. I can take this guy," Seto said as Alexander's fist made direct contact with his jaw. Seto gave him a heafty kick and pushed himself to his feet. Alexander ran off as the sun started rising. Sara ran over to Seto.

"Are you alright?" Seto's lip had started bleeding.

"Yea I'm fine." Sara smiled and wiped the blood from his face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Finding the Duo of Trouble**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

The remainder of the day was uneventful. Save for the scene Kiki made with a pot of hot water on her head after breakfast. Nearly everyone had burst into laughter. Everyone save Kim. And directly after they were back on the motorcycles on their way to the dark castle looming ahead of them.

Sara looked up at the castle over Seto's shoulder. It was like the castles of witches and evil wizards in Disney movies only it made them all look like paradise. It had skulls surrounding every window. Sara could've sworn that the curtains were made of long locks of blood-red hair. The walls were splattered with blood-red paint like a painter hadn't cared much about his work and threw it on in a hurry. Bones of animals, or what Sara thought were animals, littered the craggy mountain sides around the castle. Ravens and crows and vultures flew over one of the four towers. Each pionted towards the directions of North, South, East, and West.

Seto circled around the mountain with Bakura close behind him.

"I don't get it. If Olivander was turned into a star under his sister's spell why is he here?"

"What are you talking about Sara?" Seto asked over the motorcycle's roar.

"Olivander was trapped as a star. The spell should've lasted forver. So why is he here now?"

"Maybe someone undid the spell?"

"But that would mean the mermaid world has a traitor. Undoing a spell by a royal, even if they're dead, is known as a high level of treason. It's the same in the dragon realm." Seto sighed.

"If there is a traitor. They'll be dealt with if Olivander so much as scratches you." Sara smiled as something under her shirt started glowing. She pulled out a silver rope. Hanging from the end was a square diamond with silver all around.

_"From my dream. THe necklace the woman gave me. Wait a minute. How could I have been blind? Hazel eyes and black hair. She's Olivander's mother. If so. What was she doing in my dreams. Unless... No. Absolutely not. I am Kisara Isabella Serenity Stone. I am the daughter of a gold mermaid and a brown eyes black dragon. I am not the reincarnation of a mermaid princess. End of discussion." _The stone glowed again and Sara felt the same tugging sensation the Millennium Necklace would send through her.

* * *

><p><em>Sara shook her head and looked down. She hovered over some sort of throne room. A man with black hair and brown eyes sat next to a woman with black hair and hazel eyes. THe man had gills but no tail. THe woman had a shining black tail and they both sat on a golden throne inlaid with shining jewels and upon their heads were fine crowns. Next to them was a girl about 16-years-old with long white hair and dark-coral blue eyes dressed in the same thing Sara had worn in her Duel against Akunadin. In her left hand was a river-blue bow and on her back was a quiver of electric blue arrows. She had a beautiful white tail and around her neck were two necklaces. One was a silver dolphin with a sapphire underbelly and the other was a locket of some sort. <em>

_Before the three of them was Olivander with a shining black tail like his mother. His blood-colored irises stared with hatred at his sister. A young guard stood next to the princess. His lower torso was hidden in the shadows so Sara couldn't see if he was a human or a merman. _

_"How dare you take what's mine Kisara!"_

_"Olivander. It is your lust for power that has cost you the throne," his mother said. She had a voice like the gentle breeze coming off the ocean to the shore. _

_"And your sister has already found a mate to rule by her side."_

_"Who? That pathetic human she met on the surface?" The guard behind Kisara tightened his grip on his spear shaft. Kisara gave him a signal to calm down._

_"That so called 'pathetic human' is my finacee now. And your soon-to-be king," Kisara said calmly. Her brother sneered._

_"Be quiet traitor! I'll kill you for this!" Olivander jumped at his sister. Kisara froze as her brother came closer. She raised her left hand and a burst of water pushed away her parents. THe young guard got in between Kisara and Olivander. "Get out of my way Cadet! Or I'll kill you two!" Olivander made a swipe at the guard's face and knocked off his helmet. Sara gasped as it was revealed to be Seto. "So Seth. You still defend my sister? After what she's cost you?" Seto, or Seth, pushed against Olivander as hard as he could._

_"I'll defend her to my last breath against scum like you who think they can take the throne by force."_

_"Seth! Don't! I'll fight him! Get out of his way!" Kisara screamed. Seth looked back at Kisara and smiled._

_"I'll be fine." The water around Olivander's hand started rippling. He hit Seth's chest right over his heart. _

_"SETH!" Kisara caught him in her arms and held him close. Sara could see a few slits on his side of his neck, which Kisara must've given him with her magic, moving so she let out a sigh. Kisara set Seth down and rose to her feet. She raised her bow and drew an arrow. "Olivander. I won't let you do that to anyone else!" Olivander raised his right hand as Kisara shot her arrow. THe two clashed and created a huge explosion. The palace crumbled and Kisara threw herself down on Seth to protect him from the debris._

* * *

><p>Sara snapped back into reality with a gasp. The images from her vision flashed before her eyes again.<p>

"You alright back there Sara?" Seto asked. The motorcycle was still roaring as Sara nodded against his back. She hugged him a little tighter as what Seth had said to Kisara rang in her ears. "You sure? You've been out of it for about an hour now."

"Yea. I'm fine. It was just a vision."

"Good because we're stopping soon." Sara looked around her. The trees loomed overhead like they were reaching for each other like tragic lovers about to die. They made Sara choke up a little and close her eyes tightly. The images of Seth in Kisara's arms haunted her behind her eyelids.

* * *

><p>Seto kicked down the kickstand and turned off the engine. Sara still clung tightly to him so he just sat there.<p>

"Are you alright?" Sara nodded and let go. Seto got off the motorcycle and pulled off her helmet. Her long white hair looked blue in the shadows and tear streaks stained her cheeks. "No you're not." Sara turned away and wiped her cheeks dry. "Something you want to talk about?" Sara shook her head. Her new necklace tinkled on her chest. It was the first time Seto noticed it. He took it into his hand. "Did the Millennium Necklace show you something?" Sara shurgged. Seto saw a tear trickled down her cheek and took her into his arms.

The roar of another motorcycle came up the lane of trees and Bakura threw down the kickstand and stopped the bike. Seto let go of Sara and turned as Mokuba and Noah got off looking rather sick.

"Are you two alright?"

"We had to take a small detour because of a snake and it turned bumpy," Bakura said.

"A snake?" Sara asked.

"Just a piosonous black one. I should know. I was forced to do poisonous snakes for a science project when I was ten." Sara nodded and hid her necklace under her shirt.

"COme on guys." Sara froze as she stepped towards the castle. "Hold on. Where's Kim and Kiki?" Mokuba took off his helmet.

"I don't know. THey took another turn at the snake. But it looked like they were going to run into the mountain." Sara dropped her shoulders and sighed.

"Just like Kiki. SHe can't tell right from left. Oh well. Let's check this place out."

* * *

><p>Sara shoved open the heavy oak doors and nearly tumbled onto the stone floor. It looked like packed dirt with strips of leather over the floor. The walls were made of pure white marble. Not the tiniest vien crossed the white stones. Sara looked around. Dark shadows practically surrounded her. A naked lightbulb hung from the ceiling a good three stories above. Sara listened carefully. Besides from the steps of the boys coming into the room she could hear a breath behind her. On instinct she clenched her fist and punched a man from behind like from a fight scene in a spy movie.<p>

"Ouch!" Sara recognized the voice.

"Are ok bro?" Sara shot around and looked at the boy on the ground. He hand a hand over his bleeding nose and his brown hair stuck to what few drops had escaped him. His violet eyes were crossed with anger and pain and shock.

"Yea. I'm fine sis. SHe just nearly broke my nose." A small girl of about 13 walked into the light. SHe had dark blond hair that looked brown int he shadows but blond in the bright light. Her eyes were brown in some lights and blue in others.

"Oh dear." THe little girl smiled like she'd gotten a Christmas present she'd wanted her entire life.

"Sara!" she cried as she jumped into the air. SHe wore a sandy shirt-dress with a calf-brown belt and a pair of sneakers. The girl wrapped her arms and legs around Sara's body. She nuzzled close to Sara lovingly. "I knew we'd find you here. What're you doing here anyway? Who're the boys with you? Have you gotten taller? Sheesh you did. Is the the Millennium Necklace on your neck? And the Millennium Summoner on your arm? Cool. Two Millennium Items! Is that the Millennium Ring and Rod those boys have over there?" The boy stood and covered his sister's mouth.

"Enough sis. Give her a second to answer at least one question." The boy let go of his nose and wiped away the dried blood.

"Sorry about that," Sara said gently.

"It's fine. It's not broken." Sara smiled. The boy wore a sandy shirt with a pair of jeans and a dark purple blaizer. The girl dangled from her brother's hand and kept an eye on the other four boys in the room.

"WHo're they?" she asked. She covered her mouth so Sara could answer.

"THis is Seto, Bakura, Mokuba, and Noah," Sara said gesturing to each boy in turn. The boy narrowed his eyes at Bakura and his Millennium Ring. "And boys. These are my godsiblings. Or Uncle Max's adoptive kids, Mahad and Mana. Or the Duo of Trouble," Sara chuckled.


	22. Chapter 22

**Trap After Trap**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

"What are you two doing here?" Sara asked. Mahad seto down Mana who sat on her legs and rump like she was depressed.

"Our step-father brought us here from Hong Kong for some reason. Before we left DUelist Kingdom he gave us these," Mahad pulled out two long golden rods from his blaizer. One grew to nearly as long as Mahad was tall and the other grew to about as long as Mana's arm, "He called mine the Millennium Staff and Mana's the Millennium Scepter."

"And the web around these things grows," Sara said to herself. Mana stood up and brushed some dirt from the front of her dress. SHe was just about as tall as Mahad's shoulder but skinny as a twig.

"Are we going to look for Olivander or what?" Noah asked impatiently. He and Mokuba turned and darted down one of the halls Seto tried to grab them as they passed but they slipped right by him. He sighed and shook his head.

"I need to get a leash one of these days." Mana giggled to herself and when Bakura turned to look her right in the eye she shied away and hid behind Mahad. Sara rolled her eyes.

"No need to be shy."

"I'm not shy Sara! I just have an uneasy feeling!"

"Drama Queen. You've had a million uneasy feelings that turn out to be nothing." Mana mimicked her and shot a raspberry at her godsister. Sara rolled her eyes again as Seto started looking into the doors where his brothers had disappeared into. The two darted past him again. Sara sighed, bent down and grabbed the two around their chests. "Can you two just be patient? We'll think our way into this. For all you know there could be traps." She let go of the boys and they stood perfectly still as she stood up.

"Thanks Sara," Seto said as he walked back to the group and leaned against a wall.

"So what now sis?" Mana asked as she carefully came out from behind Mahad.

"Well. I don't see an elevator anywhere and there's going to have to be traps or Olivander's little pawns on every floor here." Seto rubbed his jaw where Alexander had punched him. "And there've got to be a few traps that'll test us or something. If I know anything about Olivander's type he'll want one of us alone to 'take care of.'"

"So we're stuck on the stairs?" Mahad asked with his arms crossed.

"Pretty much," Sara shrugged and started looking around. "THis is the first story so we've got probably one of Olivander's goons to handle unless they're all the top floor and this place is filled with deadly traps and other things that'll seperate us." Mana slipped her hand into Mahad's.

"Alright Sara. Enough of the scary trap stories," Mahad said as he clenched Mana's hand in his. Sara smirked at her godbrother.

"I'm only telling it like it is." Sara walked away with a spin on her heel. Mana grabbed the Millennium Scepter from Mahad and ran up to her godsister. She threw herself in front of her with her arms streached out as far as they would go. "What are you doing Mana?"

"Stopping you. I mean. We all need to stick together and take down this Olivander guy as a team."

"I don't think so Mana."

"Huh?"

"Teamwork is mainly for brownies and girl scouts and nursery schools. It's your own strength that gets you by in real life. Like it or not it is what it is. It's called 'Survival of the Fittest.' THe choice in this game is get on board or get out of the way." Sara said the last part in small breaths to get her point across. Mana stood there dumbfounded. Sara had once been just like her. Energetic, happy, and joyously oblivious to problems. Now she didn't even recognize the girl behind the sapphire eyes. There was no opening in the mask Sara wore for Mana to look through. Tears welled in Mana's eyes as her arms lowered.

"What happened to you?" she gasped out as tears started streaming down her cheeks. Sara closed her eyes and pushed past her godsister. Much to Seto's surprise she didn't say another word. Normally she would've let her mask crack and reveal that she'd been kidding. But Sara was serious now. Seto thought about how he'd changed between Gozaboro adopting him and now. Before he'd smiled every day for his brother. Now he'd smile when Sara did and that was becoming a rare thing as days passed into the adventures.

* * *

><p>Mana lagged behind her brother as the group proceded down the long halls. SHe looked ahead at Sara every now and then. SHe walked hand-in-hand with Seto but her face had lost it's smile as they pressed on. Mana hung her head and leaned it against her brother's blaizer. She sniffed every now and then but otherwise was silent.<p>

Sara looked back at her godsister. She knew she'd been harsh but Mana had to wake up one of these days. ALthough the girl looked about 13 she was really turning 15 and had to open her eyes to the real world. It was an ugly thing and would crush Mana the first second it had the chance. Sara was about to look away when she noticed a gold door shoot up from the ground. Blocking the way back to the front entrance. The loud BOOM echoed in the hall as more doors popped up at every few yards. Sara knew where the next one was going to slam down if she didn't act fast.

Seto knew he had Sara's hand in his one second but the next she was gone. She tackled Mana as a stone door scratched Mahad's shoulder and slammed down where Mana had been standing. Sara clutched her godsister close. THe poor girl grabbed at Sara's clothes in fear and shock. If Sara hadn't tackled her she would've been killed. Sara looked around for an exit. Unfortunately there was none. And that meant no air vent.

"Hold your breath." Mana took a deep breath and held her hand over her mouth and nose. Sara Held her godsister close. _"Seto will get through to us. I just hope he's not too late."_


	23. Chapter 23

**Millennia of Love**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Seto and Mahad were busy hacking away at the stone wall while Bakura had the other two boys behind a door in case any peices came at them. The boys didn't need to worry about air because a door next to them lead to a room with blood-red walls and at least a window. But both Seto and Mahad knew that Sara and Mana couldn't survive long without oxygen. Even if they held their breath until they were nearly blue they'd have less than a few hours at best.

Seto backed away to get out of Mahad's way as he stopped to catch his breath. He hadn't noticed before but Mahad's Millennium Staff looked just like the Dark Magician's. He could've sworn he heard Mahad muttering the same thing under his breath with every strike. "Mana."

"You care about her don't you?" Seto asked. Mahad kept hacking but turned his head to Seto.

"Who? Sar? Trust me. Two years and she'll drive you insane. She's a pain."

"I was talking about Mana." Mahad faltered but went right back to hacking.

"I was six. She was five." Seto got back to hacking. Something told him this was going to be a long story. "Her parents died when she was two of cancer and her grandmother died three years after that of a heart attack. My own parents died when I was five of gunshots. I saw her swinging on her own and no one coming close to her as if she was a plauge no one wanted around. So like a gentleman I went over and introduced myself. Next thing I know she's clinging to me like a monkey."

"Sounds like she took fancy to you."

"We've always been friends. Sometimes even more than that. When she turned six I promised her I wasn't going anywhere without her."

"And you stood by it."

"When she was eight Pegasus showed up for a publicity stunt with his goddaughter, Sara." Seto smiled.

"And she talked him into adopting the two of you?"

"Nope. He adopted us out of the graces of his own hand. He allowed me to keep my last name of Kaiser while Mana took on Pegasus." Mahad stopped hacking as a low rumble went through the entire building.

"No way that can be good."

"Let's get the girls and get a move on," Mahad said a little impatiently. Seto stepped away from the door and the Millennium Rod started glowing. He aimed the Eye at the wall and a blast of golden power shot out and blasted through. "Not what I ment! They could be on the other side and hurt because of that blast!" Seto listened carefully. Not a sound from the other side.

"Mana? Sara?" Bakura peeked in from the other room.

"Is it safe?" he asked. Mahad gave a silent nod.

"Girls?" he called. No answer. Mahad looked into the small hole Seto had made. Not one sign that the girls had even be there.

* * *

><p>Sara held Mana closely. She'd used her mermaid magic while Mana kept her eyes closed to go through the other walls when Mana and she were almost out of air. Mana had clung to her like a frightened child in a thunderstorm. They'd moved to an area that hadn't been sealed off when Sara collapsed from exahustion. Mana went down with Sara. The effects of her magic sent a low rumble through the building.<p>

"Sara!" Sara smiled weakly at her godsister. "Are you alright?" Sara pulled her godsister close and held her gently.

"I'm alright. Do you remember the first time you moved to Duelist Kingdom?"

"Yea. There was a storm that night and I was scared. I was screaming in my big bed and you came in." Mana snuggled against Sara. "And you held me just like this and started singing that one lullaby."

"I do believe it's Lullaby for a Stormy Night." Mana nodded.

"And I wasn't scared anymore. Even Mahad came in to hear your singing." Sara ran her fingers through Mana's hair like a mother for her frightened daughter. Mana's Millennium Scepter sstarted glowing as Sara's Millennium Summoner started getting hot. Sara picked herself up from the floor and pushed Mana back down. She stood on shaky legs but kept walking as the Summoner kept getting hotter and hotter. She'd learned to ignore the heat and not let it bother her. She kept a wary eye on her godsister cowering in the corner.

"Who's here?" Sara demanded." A cruel Austrailian laugh filled the air. "Oh. It's just you. Don't know why I was worried." Sara sat down next to Mana as Ryan appeared in the Millennium Scepter's light.

"Now that's just hurtful dear," he said. Sara and Mana shivered. His voice matched Pegasus' perfectly. "I do believe that Olivander mentioned someone breaking into Pegasus' reserved cards. And not only were Olivander's cards all stolen," Ryan showed a deck of cards, "Mine are as well." Sara rolled her eyes.

"I could beat you with Blue-Eyed Destiny and Blue-Eyes White Martian alone," Sara said with a snap in her tone. Ryan flinched a little like he was scared of Sara but he stood there as if his feet were trapped in hardened rock.

"I challenge you to a Duel, Kisara." Sara turned red in the face and stood up. Mana grabbed her hand and started crying. Sara's fingers slipped from Mana's as she shoved her Duel Disk on.

"Just so you know. I'm only doing this to shut you and your little nerd herd friends up," Sara said as she pulled her hand. Ryan slipped on his Duel Disk that looked exactly like Austin's.

"I'll take the first move Kissy." He drew his hand and smirked. "I play Toon World and Toon Gemini Elf in attack mode. And I also play Seal of Oricalcos." The Seal streached around Sara. THis time it didn't shatter.

_"My necklace. It must only protect me from Olivander." _

"I end my turn Kissy." Sara drew a card.

"My turn. And I summon Blue-Eyes White Martian. ANd I think I'll activate his special ability. When he's summoned to the field and my opponent has gone before me on the first turn he allows me to summon Blue-Eyes WHite Dragon to the field in attack mode at his own sacrifice. And that's not all. With a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field I can special summon Blue-Eyes White Guardian. And she can have a special ability with one Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field. SHe lets me summon two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons to the field and use Polymerization to make Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. And I get to draw three cards to my hand because of that dragon." Sara smiled at her new additons.

"Are you almost done love? I've got an appointment at six. And I'd rather not be late." Sara rolled her eyes.

"I sacrifice Ultimate Dragon to summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. And when a Shining Dragon is on the field Blue-Eyes White Guardian lets me summon one monster from my hand. And I choose Mystical Elf and use another Polymerization to make Blue-Eyes Mystic Guardian. And now I play the Cocoon of Evolution and the magic card Lightning Evolution. This card speeds up the effects of Cocoon of Evolution so now I've got Blue-Eyes Shining Princess." The cocoon wrapped around the lady monster and instantly fell away to reveal a young lady about 16 or 17 years old with long white hair curled slightly and blue eyes like sapphires. She wore a white dress spilt on both sides to her hips and only one strap over her left shoulder. A tiara made of silver and pearls rested gently on her brow. "Fortunately for you I can't attack with her in this round. So I'll just place one more card face-down and end my turn."

"Finally."

"You can do it Sara!" Mana called.

* * *

><p>Seto kept blasting through walls as he and Mahad ran down the hall in search of the girls.<p>

"Do you think they're alright?" Mahad asked.

"Yea. If I know Sara she's found a way for the two of them to get somewhere else for some air and they're waiting for us now."

"We can only hope."

"You can do it Sara!" was heard from behind the next wall. THe boys froze in their tracks. Mahad walked up to the wall.

"Mana?"

"Mahad!" The sound of scurrying to feet was heard and the sound of a relieved sigh came through a small crack in the wall. "I'm glad you're here." Mana stuck her fingers through the crack. Mahad took them in his hand with a smile.

"Seto's here too. Stand back. He's been on a blow-things-up spree since he found out he could," Mahad said with a smirk. Seto glared at him as the Rod started glowing. One final burst of power blasted the wall to rubble. Seto stepped through and noticed Ryan and Sara. RYan had on his forehead the Seal of Oricalcos. Along with his Toon Gemini Elf.

"That's one of Pegasus' cards," Seto said to himself as Mahad walked through the hole and took Mana in hsi arms. Sara turned around and smiled at Seto. She tried to hide it but he could tell she was exahusted. "You alright?"

"Yea. I'm fine Seto. Just in time to watch me kick this punk's butt." Seto noticed Blue-Eyes Shining Princess and said nothing.

"Now that we've got the reunion out of the way can we please keep going?"

"Fine. It's your move."

"Alright. I use my-"

"You mean my uncle's. The cards you stole."

"Nope. THese cards belong to me now. And I use the special ability of Toon Gemini Elf to attack your life points directly." The two toons diapapeared from the field.

"Not so fast. Activate trap. Blue-Eyes Mirror. THis card negetates your attack and at the cost of nine hundred life points I can summon from my deck Blue-Eyes Gemini Elf." THe two elves appeared wearing blue and white instead of blue and purple and had more in common with the Dragon than themselves. Sara smirked. "It also allows me to end your turn here and enter my draw phase." Sara drew her card.

"The sorta reminds me of Olivander. You really are his sister."

"Alright. I've had enough. I play Blue-Eyed Destiny which lets me end the game and come out as the victor." The Seal closed in one Ryan. He dropped the cards and collapsed to his knees.

"No. How could this have happened? My stratagy."

"You have no statagy," Sara said as she collected the cards. She placed the deck in her shorts' pocket and walked away. "These cards belong to my uncle. And you stole them. I'll be sure to give these back to him." Sara patted the cards and walked back to Seto. He wrapped her in his arms and kisssed her brow gently.

"You alright?" Sara nodded and sighed as the Seal stole Ryan's soul.

"Just a little tired." Mana nuzzled closer to Mahad.

"All you did was Duel." Sara smiled at Mana.

"I'm sorry about earlier Mana. I was just a little stressed." Mana shook her head.

"It's alright. I got the idea. I need to act more my age than a six-year-old." Sara's blue eyes shone with pride. Mana smiled and pulled Mahad to the hole. "So are we going or what?" Sara shook her head.

"Let's get a move on." Before she took a step Seto swept her up into his arms bridal style. SHe clung to his neck tightly. "Seto!"

"You've done enough today. You rest."

"But-"

"You're not that heavy Sara. It's easy to hold you. I'm not going to drop you. I promise." Sara sighed and rested her head against Seto's chest. She could hear his hart beating.


	24. Chapter 24

**In The Dark of The Night**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

It was late at night when the group stopped. All the rooms around them were bare save for a few paintings like the ones in Sara's book hanging on the walls. In one was a painting of the mermaid princess Kisara herself. Despite her objections Mokuba and Noah insisted that Sara and the ancient princess were exact twins. Mohad had taken the first watch but Mana and Sara sat up until the others were asleep. Mahad leaned against a wall as Mana leaned closer to Sara.

"Our step-father told us your little secret," Mana said quietly. Sara looked at her inquiringly. "You being a mermaid. And we can talk about it freely you know." Sara didn't respond to Mana. "I'm one too. Aparently my parents were both mer-folk. Mahad saw me change." Sara's eyes widened.

"Did Uncle Max tell you what that means?" Mana nodded. "And Mahad's fine with this?"

"Yep. We're not blood-related you know." Sara smiled and shook her head.

"So what're your powers Mana?"

"I've got light. Mahad's got shadows and that stuff. Step-Dad said that made us our own Yin and Yang. The other half of each other." Sara chuckled to herself.

"Sounds like something Uncle Max would say. Wait did you say Mahad's got powers too?"

"Yep. But I'm not a merman. I'm a sorcerer. That's all." Sara smiled at her godbrother.

"You're sure your fine with this?"

"Definately. I don't mind being married to Mana. Just like you with Kaiba. Anyway. You sure he's fit to-" Sara cut him off with a hand. She turned towards the four sleeping boys.

"I know you're awake Seto. Get over here." Seto sat up between Mokuba and Noah.

"How did you know?"

"I heard from one of your maids. When you pretend to sleep your right eye'll twitch." Seto placed a hand over his eye before getting up and taking a seat next to Sara.

"What's going on here?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Sara raised her hand. "Yea Sara?"

"Shhh." The light sound of scuffling like crabs on stones came from the hall from which they came. Sara snapped herself up as Mahad readied his Staff. "Millennium Summoner. Duel Mode!" The feathers extended and ripped through her arm sock leaving the blue scraps on the floor. Mana raised her Millennium Scepter.

"Let me shed some light on the situation." The end of her Scepter glowed bright pink as she directed it at the hallway. Sara growled as small black scorpions covered the walls and floor.

"THis is bad. Even if we manage to destroy a bunch of them a few could get right past us and hurt the others."

"Not if we burn them first." Mahad raised his Staff. "**ARDOR**!" A large bunch of them burst into flames. Sara's stomach churned as they curled up in the flames and disappeared into ash. She raised her right hand nonetheless and shot a bolt of lightning at the scorpions. Sara raised her Summoner.

"I Summon You! Illusion Magician!" The devolved form of Dark Magician appeared before them. "Mahad! I'm going to merge you and the Illusion Magician! Alright?" Mahad nodded. "Now! Millennium Scales!" THe Scales popped out of place and grew to full size. Sara grabbed them in midair and raised them towards Mahad. "Merge Mahad and the Illusion Magician!" Gold orbs of light encircled the both of them and came together as one. Once it dispersed the Dark Magician stood before them. Mana whistled through her teeth.

"You should dress like that more often."

"I'd rather not Mana."

"Can we save it for later? Mahad! THe Dark Magician requires your own magical power and energy to attack! I can't keep you in this form for long without you possibly going into a coma!" Sara shouted.

"Then why?"

"You alone set a lot of the scorpions on fire! I got a few more and the Dark Magician can probably hit more than us!"

"And what you don't hit will have to get by the Millennium Rod and myself," Seto said as he took off the bottom to reveal the sharp, pointed end. Mahad nodded. He pointed his Staff and took a deep breath.

"**ARDOR**!" More scorpions burst into flame.

"**SUSPENDISSE CONSEQUAT**!" Water rushed over the burning scorpions on the floor. THe only ones left were scaling the walls. Sara turned the Summoner back to normal mode and the effects of the Illusion Magician disappeared from Mahad. He landed shakily on his feet. Mana held him tightly as she helped him sit down. Blood-red irises glowed in the shadows. "Now that wasn't nice. My scorpions are defenseless. Much like you scorcerer over there." Mana hid Mahad's face with her hair. Sara growled under her breath.

"Olivander."

"Nice to see you remember me Seth," Olivander said with a sneer.

"Seto. There's an O not an H. Close though," Seto said as the Millennium Rod's Eye glowed. Olivander's sneer turned to a cruel smile.

"Speaking of spelling perhaps I should teach the spellcaster over there what happens when one messes with my pets."

"Like that'll happen!" Sara drew a bow with her left hand and snatched it out of the air. She drew an arrow from the end to her ear with her right hand. She let go of the arrow as quickly as she'd made it. Olivander grabbed it just inches from his chest and held it in his right hand.

"Nice try little sister," he said as he snapped it in two, "But my powers over the years have gotten far stronger than you can possibly imagine." Sara tapped her foot on the floor.

"I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"THis is always the part where the villian reveals his or her evil plan then lets the heros slip through their fingers." Olivander looked over at Seto.

"Is she always like this?" Seto shook his head.

"Only when she's irritated. And being awake all night tonight, your Duel last night, forcing her to use her powers and sleep on the hard ground and you threatening the people she cares about would do that."

"Enough talk! I've had enough of you and your freaks!" Mana screamed. She set Mahad against the wall and stood in front of him. She raised her Scepter and shot a burst of power at Olivander. Seto stabbed the wall and wiped some bits of scorpion shell off his Rod. Olivander raised his hand as the sphere of golden light came close. It froze just an inch from his hand. He narrowed his eyes and the sphere turned black. Sara bared her teeth with a snarl. She sounded so much like her dragon Seto was almost certain that it was standing behind him.

"Is that the best you can do little one?" Mana clenched her teeth. Seto backed away a little. He knew how much damage Sara could do when she was mad but two girls with magic powers was a little more than he could handle.

"How about you just go back to the skies? THat's the place where phycopathic freaks like you belong!" Sara said pointing the end of her bow at Olivander. A spark of lightning jumped from her hand and formed another arrow.

"Now that's just hurtful sis."

"That does it! I normally wwouldn't try to kill anyone but for you I'll make an exception!" She knocked her arrow and let it go. It sang as it split the air and sparked with power. Mana shot another blast of her power but Olivander split the arrow again and the sphere of light was absorbed into the dark one. OLivander looked directly at Mana with a cold look in his eyes that made Mana shiver with fear.

"I suppose I should thank you. Now that I've got enough power to... Let's say 'Take care of' these annoyances. How about we start with the one who took care of most of my scorpions?" The sphere turned to a bow and a quiver on Olivander's back with four arrows inside it. He took aim at Mahad, who was trying to get to his feet.

Olivander let go of the arrow. THe _TWANG_ filled the hall. Mana screamed and the light in the hall stopped instantly. Sara heard Mana's name from Mahad and a cruel laugh from Olivander. Sara made another arrow and aimed it at Olivander. THe light from the bolt made enough that the whole group could be seen. Sara turned her attention to Mana and Mahad. Mana had thrown herself between Mahad and the arrow. She had her eyes clenched shut and she clung to Mahad like he was her lifeline. Sara slowly moved in front of Mana and Mahad.

"Just try that with me," she growled. Mana whimpered behind her. Olivander shrugged and walked back to where he came. "DOn't walk away from me!" Sara let go of her arrow and heard the snap of it breaking.

"Nice try little sister. But until next time I wish you the best of luck with your little friend." Sara snarled and muttered a stream of curses under her breath.


	25. Chapter 25

**Truth Behind Austin**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sara lowered her bow as it turned to a puddle on the floor. She knelt down next to the whimpering Mana. Luckily the arrow hadn't gotten stuck in her chest. It was sticking out of her shoulder but Sara knew that Mana's powers of light and an arrow made of darkness could present a problem. Sara dug around in her backpack until she pulled out a white hadkerchief.

"Mana. Take this, bite it and I'm going to pull this thing out." Mana obeyed and closed her eyes tightly. Sara took deep calming breaths as she wrapped her fingers around the shaft. "I'm going to count to three." Mana nodded. "One." Without a second's delay Sara yanked out the arrow without a squeek from Mana. Sara quickly tore off a part of her jacket's sleeve and pressed down on Mana's wound. The sun's first rays started peeking in as Sara lifted the cloth away gently.

"Thanks Sara," Mana said.

"Idiot." Mana stared with wide eyes at her godsister. "What were you thinking? Olivander could've killed you. Were you thinking that your light would dispell the dark arrow? Well wrong. It's not always that way Mana. You actually have to make it work. And Olivander's got years more experince with his powers than you. He knows how light energy works thanks to his sister." Sara slammed her fist against the wall. The entire room trembled.

"Sara. I'm sorry. I-" Sara raised her hand for silence. She wasn't going to listen right now. She was too upset. Seto walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," she said under her breath. Seto almost missed it it was so quiet. "He wanted to take out the weakest of us first. I should've gotten in the way not her." Seto turned her around. SHe refused to look up at him. He could tell she was crying so he held her close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed silently.

The next few hours were spent looking around the now abandoned castle for any clues. THe group came to the roof and looked around at the island. If one just got rid of the creepiness of the castle it would've been a paradise. Sara looked around the entire island. THere wasn't enough forest to hid a human. Let alone two teenage girls who could find a way to blow up a kitchen with only a pot of water and a blowtorch. But no matter how far Sara looked she couldn't find either of the girls. Or the Kaiba Corp. blimp.

"Where'd the blimp go?" Mokuba asked from Bakura's back where he'd been drifting in and out of sleep for a while. Seto looked in the direction.

"And didn't we have a helicopter up here Mahad?" Mana asked. The deafening sound of a jet's engines roared around the group. Seto looked up.

"It's a Kaiba Corp. plane. Roland must've sent it." Noah clung to his brother as the plane made a touchdown.

"I've got a bad feeling Seto." Sara's Summoner started getting warm.

"If Olivander's still here he can't do much damage. ANd he's only got one minon left so that doesn't pose much of a threat. For now let's get back home. After a few nights sleeping on the hard ground I miss my bed of all things." Seto smiled and took her hand as the door opened and the stairs unfolded. The group loaded on and found some seats as the plane began takeoff. Sara nestled herself onto the sofa next to Seto and in no time was sound asleep against his chest. Mana was sitting in a similar fashion against a wide-awake Mahad. Noah had fallen asleep again on Bakura while the white-haired boy was playing around with one of the spokes on his Millennium Ring. Mokuba was busy looking up things on the laptop next to a window.

* * *

><p>Seto pushed another strand of hair out of Sara's face when she woke up.<p>

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Sara shook her head and snuggled closer to him. The flight had taken a few hours so far and Seto had no idea how much longer they'd be stuck on board. Sara streached as best she could without leaving Seto's arms.

"Hey guys!" Mokuba called from the window, "You might want to see this!" Seto and Sara stood and walked to the window where outside an array of colors danced across the sky. Mahad nodded from his place and went right back to looking over the Millennium Staff.

"Aurora Borealis? This isn't supposed to happen this low in the southern hemisphere." Seto went back to his seat. "What do you think's going on out there Seto?"

"I don't know but I don't like it. And if it doesn't stop in less than two minutes I'm ordering the captian to take another route home." Sara took a seat next to him as Mana woke up. Sara's eyes snapped like lightning when she noticed Mana's eyes. They were blank like she was in a trance. The lights flickered.

**"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS. WE'RE GOING TO BE EXPERINSING SOME MINOR TURBULANCE SO I'D RECOMEND BUCKLING UP." **Sara nearly snarled.

"These lights are doing something with Mana. And if her powers go out of control there's no telling what could happen. And my Summoner's getting warmer." Seto could almost feel the heat through his pants. He pressed the small receiver in his coat.

"Captain." No response. Sara's right arm snapped a quick bolt of lightning. Seto placed a hand on her shoulder and tried again. Same outcome.

"That couldn't have been a recording right?" Seto stood up and walked towards the cockpit.

"Everyone stay here." Sara obeyed his order for a few seconds but then got up and followed him.

* * *

><p>Seto looked into the empty cockpit with Sara no more than two feet away from him behind a chair. Sara mentally weighed the scales in her head. With the auto-pilot on the scales tipped in their favor. Sara smiled and tried to stand up. The chair spun and hit her solid on the head. She muffled a gasp and covered the sore area. Seto got down on his knee until he was eye-to-eye with her.<p>

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yep. The chair hitting me in the head I could live without." Seto removed her hand and gently kissed the sore area before pulling her to her feet.

**"Attention Kaiba. You and I have a score to settle. SO come and find me and we'll figure the whole fiasco out." **

"I know that voice. It's-"

"That punk kid Austin," Seto snarled.

"Seto, This is a trap. He's after your soul again." Seto smiled at Sara.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll be back. Listen here Austin! I'm not going to waste my time looking for you. SO I'll be waiting in the board area."

**"Fine by me." **Seto walked towards the Duel. Sara stayed anchored in place.

"You can come you know." Sara shook her head.

"Someone has to be here if something goes wrong with the auto-pilot." Bakura walked into view.

"I'll take care of it. You just go with him." Bakura took a seat in the pilot's seat.

"Do you know anything about flying a plane?"

"How hard can it be?" Sara moaned.

"Just call one of us it there's any problem." Sara ran after Seto.

* * *

><p>The board area was a white room with a white table and a few chairs. One was turned away from them.<p>

"Finally. I was beginning to think you'd never show up." Austin turned around with Annabelle's doll in his left hand. Sara ducked behind Seto before Austin could notice her.

"Listen you little punk. I'm not in the mood for fooling around."

"Really? Well a few years ago you seemed just fine for kidnapping helpless little girls." Sara clenched her teeth.

"Are you sure it was Kaiba Corp.?" Sara demanded.

"Well. Little Kissy's here too? Since I'm not a cold-hearted animal I'll give you two a moment to say your good-byes. That's more time than I had." Seto turned around and took Sara's hand.

"Listen. Everything's going to be fine alright?" Sara nodded.

"I'll find a few things out." She winked and placed her other hand on her Millennium Necklace. Seto smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Alright punk. You want a duel. Let's Duel." Austin smirked. Sara placed her hands on both sides of her Necklace.

_"Show me Austin's past." _Sara felt the tugging sensation and let the Necklace draw her in.

* * *

><p><em>Sara stood on the soft grass of the backyard of a two-story, red-brick house. A shallow pool held a younger version of Austin in a pair of light blue swim trunks and a girl that looked exactly like the doll Austin carried in a red bathing suit. On the swing set was a girl with long brown hair, a light olive completion, and bright blue eyes in a black lacy skirt and a blue Oriental-style shirt and black flats. <em>

_"Oh yea… I remember this. This is…" The little girl ran from the pool and to the girl on the swings._

_"Help me cousin he's trying to drown me!" Austin splashed out of the water._

_"Get back here Annabelle!" The girl go off the swings and tackled Austin. _

_"No one tries to drown Annie but me!" Austin swiped at the girl to try to get her off him and managed to hit her arm revealing pale white skin. Sara looked towards the house. Standing on the white painted wooden boards was a woman with blond hair and blue eyes with her arms crossed over her chest. She tapped her foot on the boards. Sara bit her lip._

_"KISARA ISABELLA SERENITY STONE!" The younger version of Sara jumped to her feet and ran up to her mother._

_"Yes Mommy?" Her mother reached down and roughly grabbed her arm. Sara watched herself struggle against her mother. "Mommy! You're hurting me!" _

_"You've got a board meeting tomorrow and you're acting like a street rat! You're coming with me!" Her mother dragged her back towards the house._

_"Bye Austin! Bye Annie!" Sara closed her eyes as the scene changed. She stood in the middle of a dirty, rubble-filled road. The buildings around her were either boarded up or burnt out. Sara noticed the younger version of Austin pulling Annabelle behind him. She ran after the two. Three large tanks were after the children. Instead of normal camouflage were royal blue, purple, and green. Sara covered her mouth in recognition._

_"Those are mer-tanks. They were sent to get Annabelle to safety." Sara resumed her chase after the children. They were ducked behind a wall. Annabelle was clutching Austin desperately and crying up a storm. She was able to calm down enough to slip a golden locket off her neck and put it around Austin's._

_"What's this?"_

_"It's something to remember me by." Austin grabbed her shoulders and held her close._

_"Annabelle. I promise they'll never get their filthy paws on you." Annabelle nuzzled the curls of her doll. They were dressed in the same golden gown. The soldiers burst from their tanks. The leader gave them an order in Latin and they set off to find Annabelle. One soldier discovered them and Austin got up and started swinging his fists. "Annie! Run! NOW!" Annabelle pushed herself up and started running. One soldier appeared from the corner and grabbed her around the waist. Annabelle dropped her doll as they dragged her away._

_"Austin!"_

_"NO! ANNABELLE!" The soldiers all went back to their tanks leaving Austin alone with Annabelle's necklace, her doll, and a broken promise. Austin gently picked up her doll like he was afraid that he'd break it just by touching it. "Annie," he whispered. Tears fell off his eyes and onto the doll's skirt. He held the tiny thing close to him. "I promise you. I'll find you. Wherever you are." Sara felt the tugging sensation that told her she was going back to the present. _

* * *

><p>Sara opened her eyes and saw the impending duel. Seto had one card face-down and 2600 life points. Austin had Cure Mermaid, three cards face-down, 2000 life points, and a smirk on his face.<p>

"I think I'll summon a monster Kaiba. And I choose Black Witch of the Forest. And I use my face-down magic card, Polymerization, to combine them to make Defending Justice." The monster on the field looked like Annabelle with golden armor and a staff. It also had 4000 attack points. "And I'll play another card. Seal of the Oricalcos." Sara bit down on her lip. If she cheered for Seto and Austin lost Annabelle would be heartbroken. But if she cheered for Austin she'd look like a traitor to Seto.

"Sara! Get back!" Sara looked up at him in confusion. The Seal stretched out and the edge just touched Sara's toes. A sudden burst of power threw her back against a wall. She slumped down on the floor and lay motionless. "Sara!" Seto snarled.

"Don't give me that look Kaiba. If you'd shuffled the right way and gotten the right hand you could've ended this in the first move instead of you precious woman paying the price. And I think I'll end my turn."

"You're a riot," Seto growled. "But since it's my turn now I'll draw." Seto looked down at his hand. The card he had was Blue-Eyes White Guardian. In the rest of his hand was Blue-Eyes White Martian and Blue-Eyes Kuriboh. On the field he had Sorceress of Blue-Eyes. A monster with only 600 attack points. "I think I'll summon my face-down monster, Sorceress of Blue-Eyes. And her special ability allows me to summon two monsters from my hand with less than 500 attack points. And I summon Blue-Eyes Kuriboh and Blue-Eyes White Martian in attack mode. But I won't be using them. Instead I'll sacrifice them to Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And I'll sacrifice Sorceress of Blue-Eyes to summon Blue-Eyes White Guardian."

"I get it. You're trying to get your Sara back in her Ultimate form so I can't hurt her."

"Forget it punk. My Guardian's special ability allows me to summon the other two Blue-Eyes White Dragons to the field and use Polymerization to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon so I can draw three cards. And now I'll sacrifice the Dragon to summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. And now my Guardian allows me to summon another monster to the field from my hand and I choose Mystical Elf. Now I'll use another Polymerization to form Blue-Eyes Mystic Guardian and then I'll play Cocoon of Evolution and Lightning Evolution. Luckily for you my new Blue-Eyes Shining Princess can't attack the turn she's summoned. SO I'll end my turn with a face-down."

"Clever Kaiba. You think you can bring back your little romance by summoning a monster that looks like her and evolving her to her ultimate form. And with 5500 attack points you think I can't hurt her. Well. It's my turn and I draw!" Austin looked at his hand with a sneer. "I don't see much that's useful. SO I'll just give my Defending Justice and power boost with Soldier's Sword. It gives her 2000 attack points and that's more than your princess." Now Defending Justice! Attack his Princess now!" The monster moved like she was going to attack but she instantly went into defense position. "What?"

"Sorry Austin. Did I forget to mention that Blue-Eyes Shining Princess has the same ability as my Dragon? That means she can choose what cards can act against her." Austin snarled.

"Fine then. I end my turn." Seto drew his card. Critias looked back at him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Revelation**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sara pushed herself up and rubbed her throbbing temple.

**"Attention Sara! We've got a problem with the auto-pilot. Please come to the cockpit now or send someone who knows how to fly a plane!" **Sara pushed herself to her feet and ran to the cockpit.

"Why'd you offer to take over if you don't know how to fly a plane?" Sara demanded.

"Because Kaiba was headed to a duel that could end his life and you two needed to be together!"

"Sheesh! You are a great friend but an awful pilot!" Sara yanked a pair of earphones onto her head and flicked on the radio. "Mayday! Mayday! This is KC1. Anyone copy? Hello?" Sara flipped the switch over and over again. "Hello?" Sara looked out the windshield. A huge mountain loomed in front of them. Sara grabbed the announcer's speaker and pressed the button. "Mokuba! Noah! One of you please come here to the cockpit! And only come here if you know how to fly a plane!"

"Sara. Are you sure? I doubt that a preteen would know how to fly a plane." Mokuba appeared at the cockpit door.

"You called for a pilot?"

"You know how to fly a plane?" Bakura asked.

"Only what happens after the auto-pilot blows." Mokuba walked up to the control panel and started flipping switches. "Bakura. Take my phone out of my jacket pocket. Call Roland. He's the second number on speed-dial." Sara ran back to Seto's duel.

* * *

><p>Seto smiled as he looked at Critias.<p>

"I'm waiting Kaiba."

"Be careful what you wish for. I play the Legendary Dragon, Critias!" The large dragon roared as he appeared. "And I'll end my turn with a face-down." Sara stopped running and sighed a breath of relief.

"You alright Sara?"

"Yea. I'll be fine. Just a slight headache."

"Will you two cut it out?" Austin demanded. Sara bit hard on her lip until she felt a warm, metallic taste in her mouth. "Kaiba! I think it's time I showed you the kind of pain I went through when your accursed tanks took away my Annabelle!"

"Those weren't Kaiba Corporation tanks! Those were my tanks!" Seto and Austin turned towards her.

"What?" Austin demanded.

"But Green Incorporation-"

"They weren't corporation tanks. They were mer-tanks. They were sent to take both Annabelle and her betrothed to the mer-world where they'd be safe from the destruction of their war-torn homeland."

"How did you know about that?" Austin was a little more quiet now. "Unless you're-"

"Yes Austin. I'm Annabelle's cousin, Kisara. The little girl you met as a child. And you know Annabelle's ranking in the mer-world. And at that point you know mine."

"What ranking?" Austin looked shocked at Seto.

"She never told you?" Seto set his jaw and relaxed a little.

"And you know?"

"Annabelle's a Duchess. The third in line for the throne. First in line and current Empress is her cousin, Empress Kisara. Not only is she the Empress of the mer-world, she's also Empress of the Dragon Realm." Seto looked back at Sara a little shocked.

"Gee. Thanks Austin. I could've told him that in a little bit more of a subtle way."

_"I'll talk with Sara about that little detail later. Right now I've got a bigger problem. If I lose I'll probably never see Sara, Mokuba or Noah again. And if I win it'll hurt Sara's cousin. Making me look like the bid bad guy." _

"Hey Austin! Any way to destroy the Seal without the Duel ending?" Sara asked.

"Don't look at me! I was only told how to activate it. Not destroy it." Obviously Austin was having the same idea as Seto himself.

"Austin! We've got to make sure we end this duel at the same time."

"Kaiba. Remember what happens when your card Attack Life Points is destroyed?"

"Yea. I lose all the points I've got until I hit 1500."

"If you pull that card then we can end this and your dragon can take out my life points easy."

"Good call. Let's just hope Sara and I switched decks again." Sara quickly pulled out her deck and ran through her cards.

"I'm not seeing that card in here!" Seto drew his card.

"I'll play Attack Life Points." Austin smiled.

"And I'll summon Cure Mermaid to the field and a nice little De-Spell card. Seto smiled as his points dropped. "Cure Mermaid Attack his Life Points!"

"Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. Attack his Life Points directly!" The Seal shattered as both hit zero. Sara smiled and ran up to Seto. She froze before she got closer. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Seto?"

"Sara. I understand that's it's easy to forget things that you barely talk about. And you also couldn't talk about it with Noah and Mokuba around. Isn't that right little brother?" Sara turned around to see a very ashamed-looking Noah.

"I was curious as to what you two were up to here." Sara rolled her eyes and smiled at the boy.

"How much did you hear?" she asked.

"Just some stuff about cards." Sara dropped her shoulders in relief. "Why?"

"No reason. But before that we were talking about some things a kid like you should hear at this age." Noah crossed his arms over his chest and scowled playfully. "Now. Since we haven't crashed I think we should check on Mokuba and Bakura."

"Mokuba and Bakura are flying this thing?" Austin asked. "Hold up. Who's Mokuba or Bakura?"

"Mokuba's my little brother. And Bakura's a member of our little team," Seto said with a little smirk.

"Team? What team?" Sara raised her Millennium Summoner while Seto took his Millennium Rod out of his pocket. "Oh. That."

"Who knows. If your fate's written right maybe you're supposed to get one too." Sara pulled out her cell phone and dialed someone. "Good you're there." The boys were too surprised to ask what she was doing. "He's here and my guy knows everything." Noah looked at his brother for an answer but Seto refused to respond. "So we'll be seeing you soon." Sara hung up.

"And who was that?" Austin asked. Sara thumbed her nose and smiled.

"I'm not spoiling the surprise of your life."

* * *

><p>The plane came to a gentle touchdown near the seashore not far from Domino City. Sara stepped off the plane and stretched her limbs. The salt air felt nice to her.<p>

"What're we doing here?" Seto asked from the door. Sara gave him a signal to come closer.

"Austin! You too!" Both boys were a little confused but they didn't argue.

"So what're we doing here?"

"I have people in my realms who're ready to fight Olivander. So the plan is my best general's going to meet us here, come with us to Green Incorporated headquarters where we'll track down Olivander and finish what the Princess Kisara started." The sea started to surge. "Looks like my general's here." A flash of fire burst from the sea and a young girl just around Sara ran onto the beach. She had long auburn curls and bright blue eyes. She wore a green tank-top and a pair of jeans and a glove on her left hand.

"Hey cousin. You called?"

"Annabelle?" Austin asked. Sara smiled.

"I told you it would be a surprise." Annabelle looked from her cousin to Austin. She smiled shyly and looked back to Sara.

"You might be my Empress but I'm going to kill you. If you'd told me that Austin was here and not just 'him' I would've dressed better." Austin took her into his arms.

"I think you look great Annie." Annabelle smiled and hugged Austin back.

"Now that's a nice ending for their story as of now," Sara said as she leaned against Seto. "Now general Annabelle. What plan do you have?"

"First thing. Are you two aware that Olivander bought a company out?"

"How does that bother us?" Seto asked.

"You're last name's Kaiba right?" Seto nodded. "It should bother you because he bought out your company. And he's closing in on Sara's." Sara shook her head.

"Unless he can hack into my account he'll only be able to buy around 41% of the stocks. And my stock are on a mainframe that's all it's own. And I am the only one that holds the key into it." Sara fiddled with her dolphin charm.

"Yes. We all know you are the only one of us this generation who can speak to dolphins. And I the meantime I'm able to talk with sharks cousin. So be careful."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know. Not one of my best chapters in this story. But I just wanted to introduce Annabelle and I had was a little on the edge of my seat myself for the ending of Kaiba and Austin's Duel. Another thing. My dog's been begging for my attention and biting at a fly buzzing around his head all day so I've been distracted. Please review anyway.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Plan Made and Destroyed**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

"OK. So the plan is that Mana, Sara and I are going to get to Sara's supercomputer and try to get back Kaiba's company and in the meantime Mahad, Seto and Austin will be taking Kaiba Corp on head on as a diversion. After we've tried to buy back the stocks we'll get to the boys and then take down Olivander before he can unleash the Leviathan," Annabelle said as she drew out her plan into the sand. It reminded Seto more of the bunch of scribbles Mokuba used to make when he was two.

"And what of Mokuba, Noah and Bakura?" Sara asked.

"They'll be staying here. I've got three companies of troops stationed here at different directions. Nothing's going to reach them from the sea. And if something reaches them from the land well then blame your Dragon general." Sara shook her head.

"Bakura is a Millennium Item holder. His Millennium Ring can displace souls. It could be a huge advantage over Olivander," Sara said tempermentally.

"And you want to sink to the same low level as Olivander? No. We're leaving Bakura here. Anyway. How can the younger ones defend themselves without him?" Annabelle challenged. Seto pulled Austin aside.

"Are they always like this?"

"Ever since they could talk they've been challenging each other."

"What was that Austin?" Annabelle asked.

"Nothing."

"Good. Kaiba. Say your good-byes to your brothers and Sara get Mana and Mahad and fill them in." Sara almost snarled.

"Watch yourself _general._"

"Seriously. What is with them? Doesn't Annabelle know who she's talking to?" Seto said.

"Of course. But opposites constantly fight."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Think on it. Sara can talk to dolphins, Annie can talk to sharks. Sara's got water and lightning for power and Annie's got fire and thunder."

"Ah. I see."

* * *

><p>Sara stuck her fingers into the holes of a sewer top. She managed to pull it up and reveal a perfectly clean sewer pipe with a ladder down the side.<p>

"Now. This is where we separate. Boys can access Kaiba Corp from here. And in the meantime we'll try to help buy back to company." Sara placed a quick kiss on Seto's cheek before she climbed down the ladder with Mana and Annabelle behind her.

"Be careful!" Seto called down.

"Hey! It's a computer! What could go wrong?" Sara waved at the boys before she took off down the sewer.

"I find that the universal answer to that very question is yes," Austin said as Mahad put the top back where it belonged.

"Well. We can't cause a diversion by standing here."

* * *

><p>Sara reached for the clasp of her dolphin necklace as the girls reached the door.<p>

"The key's your necklace?" Mana asked as her Scepter glowed.

"Yep. It's specially made so no one else is going to ever be able to pick their way in." Sara said as she inserted the tail. Oddly the door opened before she turned it. "Millennium Summoner. Duel Mode." Sara put the necklace back on as the girls went in one by one.

"Well. Isn't this exciting?" THe lights flashed on and nearly blinded the girls. "I've been hoping you'd return to me sweet Sara."

"I know that voice." The lights dimmed and before the computer stood Alexander. "YOU!"

"Yes dear. Now. Let's just keep this bloodless. Come with me and we'll be free from all our troubles."

"YOU'RE THE DEFINITION OF TROUBLE YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" Annabelle snarled under her breath.

"So you're the Alexander. The son of the Rebel Mer leaders. Chris and Gabriella am I right?" Annabelle barked out.

"True General. My parents were rebel leaders. But they were fighting against Sara's true parents. WHen my mother told me of the man who slaughtered my father I thought his daughter would be something like a larvae in appearance. But yet, here she stands. A goddess among plain mortals." Sara rolled her eyes and breathed a long sighed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Especially since it's your fault I have no true parents now!" Sara made her bow and arrow and pulled the shaft to her ear.

"Truely Princess. Would your father want you to kill me?" Sara's hand shook.

"Sara don't listen to him!" Annabelle said. Her bright blue-eyes smoldered like the fire that burned within her. "Shoot him now!" Sara closed her eyes and looked away.

"I want to be an Empress my mother and father would be proud to call 'daughter,'" Sara said as she looked back at Alexander with tear-filled eyes, "How could you have done that? You were but two when you killed my father! And in his sleep like a coward! Then my mother's throat slit by your accursed mother. I would've been next had it not been for Head Advisor Maximillion." Sara aimed her arrow not at Alexander's chest but his Duel Disk. "I don't think my parents would want me to kill. But I will get my revenge one day for their deaths!" Sara let go of the arrow as the electricity crackled. The air in front of Alexander rippled and her arrow disappeared.

"What?" Mana asked.

"I see you survived my arrow of darkness little scorceress," Olivander stepped out of the shadows wearing a black suit with a red tie.

"Olivander," Sara said as she made another arrow.

"Now now sis. Mother would want us to play nicely."

"You're not my brother!" Sara let go of the arrow but Olivander caught it in his hand.

"We've played this game before. It didn't end well for your friends. Now. Come with me quietly or your friends will pay the price again."

"Don't let him get into your head and use us as bait! Get him now!" Annabelle shouted. Sara relaxed her bow and looked down.

"I've had many a hardship but losing my family is too great a cost to consider bearing." Olivander smiled.

"That means you'll be coming home with me now correct?" Sara nodded.

"Sara!" Annabelle screamed as Sara walked towards Olivander. She froze one step from him and smirked. A quick flash of lightning made a fine arrow in her hand. SHe leapt towards Olivander arrow ready but she went right through him and hit her head on the steel wall. "No!"

"An illusion?"

"Of course. But this nightmare is very real child. Soon my sister will be back where she belongs. At my right hand. And then the great Leviathan will rise again and take Kisara as it's mistress."

"You're nuts!" Annabelle screamed. She made a run at Alexander but found him no where to be seen. In his place was a projector. Annabelle looked over at where Sara had fallen. The girl was gone too. Annabelle crushed the projector in her hand and crumbled to the floor. Tears fell like buckets from her nose and chin. Mana walked over to her and touched her shoulder lightly.

"Annabelle."

"Empress," She looked up with tears still streaming down her cheeks, "I promise I'll get you back! You hear me?"

* * *

><p>Seto was quite surprised that Olivander hadn't reset the codes to anything. It had been easier than expected to get to his office. Almost too easy. The room was darker than the moonless, cloud-filled night could ever dream to be. Seto snarled.<p>

"Finally. I was started to think that no one would ever show up." A desk lamp turned on and standing there was Olivander in a black suit with a red tie. He had a smirk on his face that Seto didn't like. "Darkness. It takes more than sight. Am I right Kaiba?" Seto snarled. "It extinguishes light and if it finds some it does it's best to strangle it."

"What're you rambling on about?" Seto demanded. Olivander merely looked out the darked window at the blackness of the night.

"Not only light as the sight type. But also creatures of light. And beings of light. You know all about that. Eh Mahad?" Mahad leaned against the doorframe.

"I believe in another theory about darkness and light," Mahad said as he looked over the end of his Millennium Staff.

"Light. It's opposite is always supirior. Not only in power, but in strength, wit and experience."

"If you're trying to get at Sara you'll only see her when your back in your prison in the stars." Olivander turned towards him. That same twisted smirk on his face.

"I think I'll be seeing my sister sooner than that." He gestured towards the wall. Another light turned on and Alexander stood with a proud smile over his face. Like he'd won a victory. Behind him, curled up on the floor, with a few streaks of bright crimson in her hair was Sara.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sara Gives Her All**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sara could feeel that she was on a floor. But it was more familiar. Everything was. The texture, the smells, the furniture around her. Everything. She didn't want to open her eyes. SHe hoped she was merely on the floor back at home. And any second now her alarm was going to go off in her room and she'd rush off to school to be with Seto again. Then it would be a few hours of work then they'd go to one of their houses for dinner and maybe a movie. All Sara wanted to do though was stay put. But whatever had brought her there wasn't going to have any of that. SHe recognized the hand before the voice spoke. Alexander let his fingers tangle into her long hair and yanked her up.

"Is she really that important to you Kaiba?" Alexander's laugh reminded her of fingernails on a chalkboard. Sara opened her eyes. Everything looked hazy at first but she shook the fog away. Seto, Mahad, and Austin all stood at the doorway of the office and Olivander stood behind Seto's desk an smiled at her with a gleam in his eye that froze Sara to her core.

"Leave her out of this." Sara could tell by Seto's tone that he meant business and if she wasn't released in the next ten seconds or less he'd pull out the Millennium Rod and start using it in bloody ways. She struggled with Alexander's hand in her hair and snarled at him threateningly. Alexander pulled her closer to his chest.

"I don't know. I quite like having her this close to me." Sara could feel something hard under his shirt. It wasn't flesh or bone. It was cold like stone or metal. Just as cold as the Millennium Items could get when left alone for a few days. Sara almost gasped aloud as the peices came together like a puzzle.

"Where're my cousins, Kiki and Kim?" she demanded. Alexander chuckled.

"And what, my sweet little flower, makes you think we've got those two?" Sara jabbed her elbow into his stomach and reached down his shirt. She tore off a portion of it as she yanked the blood-red Millennium Rod from under his shirt.

"This is why! This is the Dark Millennium Rod. The evil half of what Seto carries now! One of the seven Dark Millennium Items that were created when their darkness was sealed away."

"I've heard enough little sister. Now. If you don't mind. I'll be taking my Rod now." The Rod flew out of Sara's hand and into Olivander's. "I wonder. Can the Millennium Rod stand up to the powers of the Dark Millennium Rod?" Seto wrapped his fingers around his Rod.

"As if. Let's try the Necklace versus the Dark Rod. That'll make things more interesting don't you think?" Olivander smiled and raised his left hand. Three long feathers like Sara's Summoner in Duel mode appeared. "Where did you-"

"Amazed? Don't be sis. You know me. I get what I must before a battle. And I shall take you up on your offer. WHen I win you'll follow your destiny and become the great Leviathan's mistress."

"More like when you lose you'll go back to your prison in the stars." Olivander's smile turned even crueler.

"I'll await you upon the roof." With that Olivander disappeared into a ball of fire. Sara snarled and looked over at the boys.

"Are you alright Sara?" Seto asked as he came over. Sara nodded and looked at the fire now floating away. Seto traced the crimson streaks in her hair. "How did that happen?"

"I hit my head thinking that an illusion was Olivander," Sara touched her Millennium Necklace and took a deep breath. Tears welled at the corners of her eyes.

"Hey. You OK?" Sara nodded and wrapped her arms around Seto.

"I'll be fine." Seto felt her shake in his arms and kissed her temple.

"You'll do fine. And if things don't look like they're going your way I'll step in alright?" Sara nodded.

* * *

><p>Olivander stood on the roof with his arms crossed over his now bare chest when Sara and Seto came up.<p>

"Finally you're here sister." Sara looked at what he was wearing. He had on a pair of black pants and a pendant around his neck with the Royal Seal engraved in gold and hidden behind an almost see-through blue crystal. The Seal bore a mermaid's tail and dragon's wings as a way to represent the union of the two races. "Are you ready? The Leviathan awaits."

"As does your prison! Millennium Summoner! Duel Mode!" The wing stretched out. "I Summon You! Almighty Duos!" The great swordsman appeared and growled at his foe. Olivander smiled at his sister.

"You never learn. I Summon You! Diabound!"

"Diabound?" Seto clenched his teeth as the giant beast rose from the concrete of the roof. "Whatever. I don't really care how many attack points your monster's got. I can beat it on my own."

"You don't get it little sister? There are no attack or defense points here. There's only the strength one has on their own. That strength is given to your monster making stronger."

"Whatever. Duos!" Sara gave him the signal to charge and he thrust his sword at Diabound. THe pale monster grabbed Duos and started crushing him. Sara grabbed at her chest in agony.

"Sara?" Seto said as he grabbed her arms. She looked at him a little shakily as Duos shattered.

"I'll be fine."

"Come now Kisara. You know I'm supirior to you in every way. So how about you just give up?" Olivander said with a sneer. Sara snarled.

"If you knew the first thing about me you would know I'm not one to give up without a fight! I Summon You! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The beast roared as it came to life.

"Sara are you nuts?"

"I know what I'm doing Seto. No need to get worried." Seto gripped his Millennium Rod tightly. "I'm going to try a little experiment that's been bugging me for a while now." Sara drew come from her pocket a card and placed it on the Summoner.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if magic and trap cards will work on the Summoner." The card appeared as a stone slab on the floor. "I think I'll activate the Trap Card, Dragon's Secret. It olny allows Dragons to fight on the field and destroys all others. That means Diabound is history." The pale creature shattered and Olivander grabbed at the pendant around his neck. He looked back up at Sara with his eyes glowing like red-hot coals.

"You'll pay for that little-"

"You call me 'sister' and I won't hesitate to turn into the Guardian. On second thought. I think I will upgrade. I Summon You! Mystical Elf! ANd I'll use the Millennium Scales to merge myself with the elf!" And in no time the Mystic Guardian stood ready for battle. "And now I'll activate two more cards. THey're called Cocoon of Evolution and Lightning Evolution. And now I think I'll use their powers on me." Dark clouds rolled into view as the cocoon wrapped around Sara. Seto shuddered. It looked even more groteque if it was even possible than it's hologram. A bolt of lightning shot down from the dark clouds and split the cocoon.

Sara shivered as she looked over herself. The dress was more of a silver color than white. But it was still split up both sides to her hips and had one strap over her left shoulder. The Duel Monster hadn't been able to show the back of the dress with the long white hair covering it. Sara could feel her hair on her bare backand bit on her lip. The tiara almost fell off her brow and into her eyes.

"Sheesh. Who's idea was this?" Sara asked as she pushed her hair over her right shoulder. "I am not in favor of this dress. What do you think Seto?" Seto stared at her and almost dropped his jaw. He mentally slapped himself and shook his head.

"You look great."

"Most appropriate little sister. To wear the ceremonial gown of coronation to your death," Olivander said sarcastically.

"And what're you supposed to be? Some sort of dieted sumo wrestler?" Olivander's body glowed crimson as his dragon appeared behind him. The great beast roared. But now Sara could feel it's emotion as the roar echoed in her chest. It sounded mournful and frightened. Her dragon roared in response. The type of roar that would make one feel protected and safe from all the troubles of thw world.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Attack!" The dragon charged at Sara's and grabbed it by the throat with it's teeth. Sara grabbed at her own throat and gagged as her dragon roared.

"Sara!" Seto yanked off the end of his Millennium Rod and charged at Olivander. The black-haired boy smirked at the brunette.

"Seth. You never change." Sara's eyes grew wide as the air around Olivander's right hand started rippling.

"Seto no!" Olivander struck Seto in the chest, forcing him to drop the Millennium Rod and fly through the air into Sara. "Seto! Seto!" Sara called trying to wake him up. Her efforts were in vain as tears welled in her eyes. "Seto please wake up!" She placed her hand on his chest and felt a few heartbeats. She couldn't stop herself from crying.

* * *

><p><em>"Who's crying? Can't be Mokuba. He hasn't cried in years. But. If not him then... Sara?" <em>Seto could feel her legs under his head and her hand on his chest. He could hear her crying and feel her tears falling onto his face. _"Sara. I'm fine. Listen." _

"Seto!" He realized she couldn't hear him. He wanted to open his eyes and dry the tears that were still on her face. Tell her everything was alright. But he couldn't even twich.

* * *

><p>"Seto wake up! Please!"<p>

"He can't hear you baby sister." Sara set Seto down and wiped her eyes dry. "And to think. All this trouble could've been avoided if you'd just become the mistress of the Leviathan all those years ago."

"And give up the only person who I ever really loved? And who loved me as a person and not as a princess or a duaghter or a sister? In your dreams!" Her Blue-Eyes roared and swiped at the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. It grew two more heads and roared louder than before. The other heads bit mercilessly at the Red-Eyes. Olivander grabbed himself where the Blue-Eyes bit the Red-Eyes and howled in pain. Sara focused her powers over her dragon on herself. Her dragon wings grew in a flash of white light.

"I see you still have use of your wings."

"I wonder how much practice you've had in the stars." Sara took flight as fast as she could and soared into the darkening clouds.

"You'll regret this Kisara." Olivander grew two large black wings like those of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and took flight.

* * *

><p>Sara flew dangerously close to the sea. The waves reached up to drag their Empress back to their depths and bring her away from her troubles. She didn't know how fast she was going anymore and she didn't care. Her mermaid senses told her she was around the Mid-Altlantic Ridge. Humans believed that it was merely a way to separate the Eastern and Western hemispheres but it was much more than that. Several years after Olivander fell the castle that Kisara and he had grown up in had been submerged with two brainless dragon guards. Both had an uncontrolable itch on thier side and an unending stream of fire coming from their noses. When they tried to scratch their itches they moved the earth over them. At least that's what the legends said. Sara had been told at a young age these ancient stories and hadn't quite believed them. And if they were true then Sara would be able to pass through the Ridge to enter the palace and find something to awaken Olivander from the control of the Leviathan.<p>

She dove under the water and instantly her wings disappeared and her tail flashed as she swam towards the Ridge. True enough once she passed through two grand, gray dragons roared their disapproval. Her tail turned into her legs and she entered the palace. If one looked at the Czar's palace from _Anastasia _from the 20th Century Fox version they could get a nearly-perfect version of the palace that had served as Kisara and Olivander's childhood home. The second she opened the door she could've sworn she leard the laughter of children and the shimer of a long gown.

"No way. I must be hallucinating." She walked through the palace. Everything was beautiful and familiar to her. About seventeen paintings hung on the wall in the ballroom. One had Olivander's mother and father and him with a tiny baby girl in hsi mother's arms. They were all dressed beautifully in gold or black and the baby's blue eyes flashed like lightning. Fifteen of the others were like a timeline for the baby girl as she grew older. One had her hiding in her father's golden Czar cape when she was about seven or eight. The final one had replaced Olivander's parents with the princess Kisara and Seth with a tiny gril of around seven years old with bright blue eyes like her mother and rusty-brown hair like her father.

The other paintings had Court members but it was the final of the Royal family with the tiny girl that kept Sara's attention.

_"So if Seto and I have a daughter is this what she's going to look like?" _Sara asked herself as she traced the tiny girl's beautiful curled hair. Sara smiled at the girl as she walked through the rest of the castle. Sara walked into one of the bedrooms. Of course the bed was covered in blue sheets and beautiful designs of dragon scales and ocean waves. A painting of the room's owner hung across the room from the bed. The blue bow, lighter arrows, long white hair and stunning blue eyes were all that Sara needed to know that she was in Kisara's room. On Kisara's bedside was a small locket. It was shaped like a heart and a steely-blue color. Sara picked it up gingerly and opened it. The song that flowed out of it made Sara sit on the bed and think on how much Olivander must've loved his sister.

Once the song came to an end Sara placed the necklace around her neck and left the palace. The dragons roared in disapproval as she left.

_"Make up your mind. DO you want me to go or stay?" _Sara shot up from the water and started flying back towards Domino.

* * *

><p>Olivander loomed over the still unconcious Seto.<p>

"Well. It's been hours since she left. I suppose she's gone to have her memory erased. Perhaps she's finally coem to her senses after all these years. A mermaid-dragon princess like her deserves far more then you," he delivered a hard kick to Seto's ribs. "When she comes back, which I doubt she will, I do believe she'll want her family back." Seto could hear Olivander's taunting words. He could feel the cold stone of the concrete on his cheek. All he wanted to do was get back to wherever Sara was and just be rid of Olivander. "Still around are we? Why not just give up life already?" Olivander dug the heel of his foot into Seto's back.

"Leave him alone!" The clouds broke as Sara made her touchdown. Her wings vanished into her back.

"Ah. Little sister. You're finally here." Sara felt the locket under her shirt and took a deep breath.

"CAn you guess where I've been?"

"If I had to guess you've been out looking for a more suitable mate." Sara dropped her shoulders.

"Seriously? All these years and all you can think of is my mate?" Sara reached into her shirt and pulled off the locket. "Does this look familiar to you Olivander?" The black-haired boy looked at her with steely eyes but they turned into remembrance as he gazed on the locket. "It's the locket you gave to Kisara ten thousand years ago."

"What?"

"I went to the palace you grew up in. And when I found this I knew it could wake you up from the Leviathan's grasp." Olivander walked over and touched the necklace. Sara let go and stepped back. Another step and she would've fallen off the edge of the building.

"Unfortunately it's not the Leviathan that controls him anymore." Sara looked up. The voice sounded like Kim's but the woman had Kiki's slim, hourglass figure. SHe had dark blue hair that seemed black and perfect teal eyes. She wore a red cocktail gown and a black choker around her neck. She held in her hand a black pearl.

"WHo're you?"

"Now that's jsut rude Princess. Demanding something of your soon-to-be Empress." SHe wrapped her fingers tightly around the pearl and smirked. Olivander clutched at his stomach and colapsed to the ground.

"It was you! You released Olivander from his seal!"

"Correct. He was easy to manipulate."

"I asked you a question! WHo are you!"

"You may call me Miz'Aleana. But soon you shall call me Empress. Now that Olivander's served his pourpose I think it's time for a family's farewell." She crushed the pearl in her hand and let the wind take away the dust. Olivander grabed at his head and howled in pain. HIs entire body shook and turned red. Sara bent down and felt his back. It was red-hot like a pot that had been on a working stove for hours. Olivander shuddered and looked at the locket.

"Kisara. My only sister. I only wanted what was best." Sara smiled at him. Having little siblings herself she understood what he meant when he said he'd wanted what was best for her.

"Listen Olivander. I can take care of myself now. And I promise I'll rule justly and fairly." Olivander looked up at her with sad eyes. He pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear and placed the locket into her hand.

"I know you will. Tell that Kaiba boy that if he does one thing to harm you physically or mentally I will haunt his nightmares for all of eternity." Olivander's body turned to dust and blew away in a gentle breeze.

"Miz'Aleana!" But the woman was gone. Sara wiped away her tears with her dust-covered hand. Seto pushed himself to his knees and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You alright?"

"Yea. And I heard every word here." Sara smiled and looked down at the locket in her hand. "He's just like an over-protective brother." Sara walked over. "BY the way. I've been meaning to ask you something."

* * *

><p>Sara put the last of her clothes into a cardboard box as Roland walked in.<p>

"Miss. Your parents have arrived." Sara nodded and looked at her now-empty room. SHe'd changed into a teal-blue Indian-style dress with black leggings and black flatts. "Are you ready?" She nodded. A platinum ring rested on her hand. It almost looked like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon with a sappire in two of it's claws next to a diamond in it's mouth. "I was rather surprised when I overheard Mister Kaiba tell his brothers that you and he were engaged."

"Yea. It surprised me too." ROland walked in and picked up her box and left. Sara said good-bye to the people who'd posed as her family for sixteen years before she got into the Kaiba Corp limo. She waved good-bye and smiled as they said their final good-byes. Once they were out of view Sara let a few tears go down her cheeks. "Good luck everyone. I love you. You were the best family an Empress could've asked for."

* * *

><p>The limo came to a stop in front of the Kaiba mansion where a dozen maids and servingmen were waiting to take Sara's boxes into the house. Sara walked into her new home and looked around at the bright yellow walls and red carpeting. Standing at the top of the grand staircase was Seto. Sara ran up the stairs taking two at a time until she could jump into his arms. Seto let out a laugh and kissed her temple.<p>

"A laugh from Kaiba? THis must be the end of the world." Sara looked in the direction of the voice and standing in the doorway of one of the bedrooms was Atem.

"How-"

"You said my Millennium Rod can draw spirits out of things. And so I got Atem a new body." THe Pharoah looked a lot like his ancient self but had on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. "He'll be going aorund as Atem Kaiba. My cousin."

"Just like old times."

"DOn't push it Atem." Mokuba pulled his new cousin into the room where laughter echoed into the hall. "This family thing is going to take some getting used to." Sara kissed him full on the mouth.

"We can get used to it together." Seto smiled.

"And now we know who we're up against."

"Yea. Miz'Aleana's going to pay for what she did to Olivander."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. THis is the final chapter of WOrld of the Deep. And yes. THis is the sequel to New from the Past. COming this CHristmas is Sara's first Christmas with the Kaiba boys and she's going to bring the fun back to this holiday for this family. Then It's Battle City. Keep and open eye. Phoenix out.**


End file.
